New Story
by Cho Minseo
Summary: Bertahun-tahun melupakannya, kenapa dia harus muncul kembali? Membawa sebuah kenangan menyakitkan, mimpi buruknya. Doyoung benci kisah hidupnya. Tetapi siapa tahu kisah hidup yang Doyoung benci akan berubah karena kemunculannya kembali. Pairing Jaedo. Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung. BxB. M-Preg
1. Chapter 1 Seoul, I'm Back

**1**

 **Seoul, I'm Home**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast : Kim Doyoung – Jung Jaehyun**

 **Other cast :**

 **Kim Minseok (Doyoung's eomma)**

 **Kim Jongdae (Doyoung's appa)**

 **Jung Yunho (Jaehyun's appa)**

 **Jung (Kim) Jaejong (Jaehyun's eomma)**

 **Kim (Lee) Taeyong**

 **Kim Gongmyung**

 **Lainnya kalian temukan aja sendiri**

 **Summary :**

 **Bertahun-tahun melupakannya, kenapa dia harus muncul kembali? Membawa sebuah kenangan menyakitkan, mimpi buruknya. Doyoung benci kisah hidupnya. Tetapi siapa tahu kisah hidup yang Doyoung benci akan berubah karena munculannya kembali. (susah juga buat summary)**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt, Comfort, Romance, OOC banget (gak yakin ma genrenya)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, M-Preg, GS (Minseok, Jaejong), bahasa aneh, alur membingungkan. Aku sarankan membacanya perlahan aja, soalnya alurnya campuran. Kalo ada yg gak paham ma alurnya, kalian komen aja di review, kalo aku sempet nanti aku bales di chap berikutnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Doyoungmelangkahkan kakinya pelan di tangga pesawat. Berlama-lama menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Sengaja dia menunggu penumpang lain turun lebih dahulu, agar dirinya tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan dengan yang lain. Setelah melewati pintu pemeriksaan di bandara, Doyoung bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Inilah enaknya berpergian hanya menggunakan tas ransel, bisa keluar lebih dulu tanpa menunggu bagasi.

"Huhff.. Seoul, I'm back," bisiknya lirih.

Setelah lima atau enam tahun, entahlah Doyoung malas menghitungnya. Banyak alasan yang membuatnya malas mengingat.

Menyusuri bandara yang ramai sedikit melelahkan, tetapi perjalanan dari Jepang yang pendek menyisakan banyak tenaga untuknya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, Seoul tetap seperti dulu. Hanya saja Seoul yang sekarang terlihat lebih modern.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi saat taksi yang ditumpangi Doyoung keluar jalan tol. Dia memang sengaja mengambil jam penerbangan pagi agar tidak terlalu siang saat sampai di rumah nanti. Dengan senyum lebar – lebih tepat bodoh – nya, Doyoung mengaktifkan ponselnya. Dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk orang rumah dengan telepon mendadak, tetapi segera ia urungkan takut tawanya akan meledak di telepon.

Taksi yang membawa Doyoung ke rumah pun terseok-seok mengantre di jalan raya. Mungkin karena sekarang jam berangkat kerja, sehingga menyebabkan jalanan macet. Dulu mungkin Doyoung akan kesal setengah mati dengan keadaan ini, tetapi sekarang? _Terserah, yang penting aku sampai rumah._

Perlahan taksi memasuki perumahan tempatnya tinggal, jantung Doyoung berdetak kencang. Hei, bukankah dia akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri? Mengherankan memang, seperti dia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang besar. Doyoung ingat saat pementasan drama di _Senior High School_ dulu, persis seperti ini. Deg-degan tidak jelas.

Tetapi kira-kira apakah ibu, ayahDoyoung terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba pulang? Taeyong, kakak keduanya yang _super duper_ menyebalkan bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah dia tetap _playboy_ dan sifat narsisnya yang kelewat batas normal manusiaatau sudah berubah lebih dewasa? Gongmyung pertamanya dan istri Hyesung, juga anak mereka si imut Minhyung. _Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian tunggu saja kejutan dariku._

Sejak awal Doyoung berniat membuat kejutan untuk mereka dengan kepulangan tiba-tibanya. Dia terlalu rindu dengan mereka. Di Jepang, mereka hanya berkunjung dua kali setahun saat Doyoung libur dari jadwal perkuliahannya. Itupun dengan anggota seadanya. Terkadang Taeyong tidak ikut atau Gongmyung tidak ikut atau bahkan Jongdae, ayahnya absen berkunjung. Sehingga di Jepang Doyoung benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Mengingat dia anak bungsu di keluarga seharusnya Doyoung lebih diperhatikan dan dimanja, benarkan?

" _Eomma_ , aku pulaang!" Teriak Doyoung sambil membuka pintu pagar yang berat.

Heran, kenapa Jongdae tidak mengganti pintu pagar yang sudah dari tahun purba. Perasaan pintu pagar ini dari jaman Doyoung kecil. Nah, sekarang Doyoung sudah sebesar ini masih saja konsisten dengan pintu pagar jadul ini. Setidaknya ganti dengan yang lebih modern begitu. Ah, sudahlah. Kepulangan Doyoung kali ini bukan untuk mengurusi pintu pagar. Doyoung sudah sangat rindu dengan Minseok _,_ Jongdae _,_ Taeyong, juga suasana rumah mereka.

Doyoung lihat tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumahnya. Rumah tempat Doyoung dilahirkan, bertingkat dua. Masih dengan cat biru mudanya, masih ada juga kursi teras berwarna putih yang tampak sudah setua rumahnya. Juga bunga-bunga yang pastinya dirawat dengan sayang oleh ibunya. _Ah, Eomma._ Doyoung berlari menuju rumah bersamaan dengan pintu depan yang terbuka menunjukkan seraut wajah yang dirindukan.

" _Eomma..!"_ Doyoung hempaskan tubuhnya kepelukkan Minseok yang memperlihatkan raut terkejutnya.

Mereka berpelukan ditangga pendek teras. Mencoba menghirup wangi tubuh Minseok. Betapa Doyoung merindukan ibunya.

" _Eomma._ "

"Do..youngie, ini beneran kamu nak? Kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu kalau ingin pulang? Ya ampun, Doyoungie." Minseok meraba wajahnya dan kembali memeluk Doyoung erat. Minseok terlalu rindu dengan anaknya.

"Hehehe, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk semuanya!" Ujar Doyoung nyengir tidak terkendali. Tetapi tidak urung matanya berkaca-kaca juga.

" _Appa_ dan Taeyong _hyung_ ada di mana, _eomma_? Tumben sekali rumah terlihat sepi?" Tanya Doyoung sambil menggandeng tangan Minseok memasuki rumah.

"Ah, itu. Mereka berkumpul di belakang semua. Mmm, sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar dulu sayang. Pasti kau merasa lelah. Nanti _eomma_ masakkan makanan buatmu. Kau ingin makan apa, sayang?"

Minseok bicara tanpa henti. Doyoung merasakan tangan ibunya dingin dalam genggamannya dan ini membuatnya heran. Sebenarnya ada apa? Minseok tampak gugup saat menyeret Doyoung menuju tangga lantai dua ke tempat kamar Doyoung dulu, sepertinya Minseok menghindarkan Doyoung dari sesuatu. Tetapi apa?

"Tidak usah, _eomma_ , aku ingin bertemu _appa_ sama Taeyong _hyung_ dulu, setelah itu istirahat, aku rindu mereka, _eomma_ ," setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya di ranjang, Doyoung melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang rumah.

"Taeyong _hyuung_ , aku pulaang. Yak, KIM TAEYONG!"

"Doyoungie, Taeyong sedang.. mmm sedang…," tergagap Minseok bingung menjelaskan.

"Ada apa, _eomma_? Taeyong _hyung_ kenapa?" Curiga Doyoung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa _eomma_ tidak suka aku pulang ke rumah?" Ujar Doyoung cemberut berbalik menghadap Minseok lagi.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Memangnya kau tidak merasa . Bertemu _appa_ dan Taeyongie kan bisa nanti," Minseok mengelak dan tersenyum paksa.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kuliahmu disana? Apartemenmu masih yang dulu kan?" Minseok gugup. _Sebenarnya ada apa? Eomma aneh sekali._

" _Eomma_ , aku–,"

"Halmeoni, kenapa lama sekali? Siapa tamunya, _Meoni_?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil sukses menghentikan rentetan kalimat yang rencananya akan Doyoung lontarkan pada ibunya tersayang.

Doyoung berbalik dan membeku, tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sesosok tubuh mungil, dengan rambut ikal muncul dari balik pintu yang menuju halaman belakang. Pipinya _chubby_ , mata bulat indah yang mirip dengan Doyoung menatapnya tanpa kedip. _Sorot mata itu, oh tidak. Sorot mata itu… Aku tahu sorot mata yang sangat mirip dengan sorot mata itu. Apakah dia… apakah dia?_

"Hyoje-ya…"

Suara maskulin yang sungguh sangat jauh berbeda dengan suara ayahnya, Taeyong, Gongmyung menyahut dari belakang gadis cilik itu.

Tanpa menoleh pun Doyoung tahu siapa dia. Suara itu, orang itu yang pastinya akan Doyoung benci seumur hidupnya. Penyebab mimpi buruknya. _Suara itu… mimpi burukku!_

Doyoung merasa darahnya mendidih. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia masih berani menampakkan muka jeleknya disini? Ingin rasanya Doyoung meninju manusia brengsek itu!

Semua diam, tidak ada yang berusaha menjelaskan atau meluruskan situasi ini. Kemarahan sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Perhatian Doyoung teralih pada tangan kecil yang menarik tangan laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya, dan lelaki itu – Doyoung tidak sudi menyebut namanya – menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis kecil itu. Walaupun tidak bersuara, Doyoung bisa melihat gerakan bibir gadis mungil bertanya pada lelaki itu.

" _Mommy_?"

Dan untuk waktu yang lama, sangat lama. Dia – lelaki itu – mengangguk.

Dunia Doyoung rasanya telah berhenti berputar.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, salam kenal..

Aku masih baru nih, jadi harap maklum yaaa..

Ini ff remake dari novel pertama aku. Novel aslinya berjudul 'Cinta Masa Lalu' Karya Kak Nima Mumtaz. Udah pernah baca? Pertama baca novel ini tuh aku bayangin pairnya Chanbaek. Inginnya sih buat ff remake ini castnya Chanbaek.. Karena ff Jaedo semakin jarang, akhirnya aku buat dengan pairnya Jaedo deh..

Buat temen group line yang ku cinta terima kasih udah bantu aku dengan saran-saran yang kalian berikan ke aku. Terutama Kak Nish, makasih banget saran Kak Nish membantu aku banget, tanpa batuan kakak, bakalan gak jadi nih ff remake..

Kalau ada yang bingung ma critanya, kalian komen aja di review, aku usahain aku bales di chap berikutnya..

Terakhir terima kasih udah baca ff remake novel pertama aku…

Gomawo

Cho Minseo

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2 Love at First Sight?

**2**

 **Love at First Sight?**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast : Kim Doyoung – Jung Jaehyun**

 **Other cast :**

 **Kim Minseok (Doyoung's eomma)**

 **Kim Jongdae (Doyoung's appa)**

 **Jung Yunho (Jaehyun's appa)**

 **Jung (Kim) Jaejong (Jaehyun's eomma)**

 **Kim (Lee) Taeyong**

 **Kim Gongmyung**

 **Lainnya kalian temukan aja sendiri**

 **Summary :**

 **Bertahun-tahun melupakannya, kenapa dia harus muncul kembali? Membawa sebuah kenangan menyakitkan, mimpi buruknya. Doyoung benci kisah hidupnya. Tetapi siapa tahu kisah hidup yang Doyoung benci akan berubah karena kemunculannya kembali. (susah juga buat summary)**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt, Comfort, Romance, OOC banget (gak yakin ma genrenya)**

 **Rate : T nyrempet M**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, M-Preg, GS (Minseok, Jaejong), bahasa aneh, alur membingungkan, judul tidak sesuai dengan isinya. Aku sarankan membacanya perlahan aja, soalnya alurnya campuran. Kalo ada yg gak paham ma alurnya, kalian komen aja di review, kalo aku sempet nanti aku bales di chap berikutnya..**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Mei 2011

Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat biru muda yang tampak ramai itu. Menghela nafas bosan – sengaja – sungguh Jaehyun sengaja melakukannya. Agar wanita di sampingnya tahu bahwa Jaehyun benar-benar bosan setengah mati dengan wanita itu. Apa-apaan ini! Masa Jaehyun akan diajak ke tempat keluarganya, apa coba maksudnya? Ingin mengenalkan Jaehyun ke keluarganya, sebagai pacar dia? Ck, asal dia tahu saja, Jaehyun tidak pernah niat menjadikan wanita disampingnya ini sebagai pacarnya. Kalau sudah bosan, pasti Jaehyun meninggalkannya seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah dia kencani.

Eh, _wait_. Menjamah tubuh bohaynya saja belum, menurut Jaehyun wanita ini sok jual mahal, sok suci. Padahal Jaehyun tergoda dengan tubuh seksi wanita itu. Mungkin untuk sementara Jaehyun harus puas sama tubuh Seulji? Seulhye? Seulrin? _Ahh, whatever._ Rasanya Jaehyun tidak perlu mengingat nama wanita pemuas nafsunya.

"Oppa, ayo kita keluar," rajuk wanita ini manja.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau, Kristal. Aku kan tidak pernah memintamu mengajakku ke sini," kata Jaehyun kesal.

Pertama kali Jaehyun bertemu Kristal saat dua minggu lalu di bar milik Yuta temannya. Bar itu tempat biasa Jaehyun berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, menikmati alunan musik, minuman, dan wanita tentu saja. Dia ada di sana seolah mengumpankan dirinya pada singa lapar hanya dengan memakai gaun hitam ketat sepahanya dan belahan dada rendah. Jaehyun sudah setengah gila melihat kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus dengan _high_ _heels_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Belum-belum Jaehyun membayangkan kaki jenjangnya yang masih menggunakan _high heels_ itu memeluk pinggangnya erat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaehyun setengah keras.

Tentu saja Jaehyun mengincarnya, dan memang malam itu mereka berakhir dengan cumbuan panas di mobilnya. Memang rencana awal Jaehyun gagal untuk membawanya ke kamar hotel. Tetapi paling tidak, area dadanya sudah terjamah oleh Jaehyun. Namun yang membuat Jaehyun kesal setengah mati adalah sikapnya yang sok suci, sok tidak ingin berbuat lebih jauh dari itu. Dilihat-lihat dari liukan tubuhnya, desahan napasnya, dan erangan liar yang keluar dari mulutnya, Jaehyun yakin dia sudah terbiasa dengan sesi panas mereka di jok mobil sebelum dengannya. _Aku tau kau tak selugu itu,_ Agassi _._

"Iya, tetapi kan aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke orang tuaku, _Oppa_. Mumpung ada acara keluarga. Ini rumah _ahjumma_ ku, semua kerabat besar sekarang sedang berkumpul di rumah ini. Katanya kau ingin serius denganku, makanya sekarang kau kuajak berkenalan dengan mereka semua. Dengan begitu kita mudah kalau seandainya kita ingin membicarakan hal-hal lain yang lebih serius. _Oppa_ mau kan? Lagi pula, jika orang tuaku sudah merestui, kita jadi lebih leluasa melakukan kegiatan seperti kemarin." Kristal masih membujuk Jaehyun manja. Jaehyun jadi _badmood_ melihatnya. Tetapi tunggu! _Kalau sudah ada restu bisa leluasa melakukan kegiatan seperti kemarin_. Kalau begitu, Jaehyun turuti saja permintaan wanita ini.

Akhirnya dengan langkah malas, Jaehyun ikuti juga Kristal memasuki halaman rumah itu. Seketika terdengar suara-suara ramai teriakan anak-anak kecil menyambut kedatangannya.

Jaehyun merasa terganggu. Tidak biasanya Jaehyun menghadapi keramaian ini. Jung Jaehyun harus berbasa-basi sopan menyapa keluarga Kristal dari ibu, ayah, paman, bibi, nenek, kakek, keponakannya, begitu? Heol, Jaehyun melakukan itu. Itu sangat sangaat mustahil kawan.

"Kristal, kata _eomma_ mu, kau tidak jadi datang, sayang?" Seorang wanita berumur sebaya dengan ibuJaehyun mungkin – atau lebih muda – tersenyum menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Kristal erat diakhiri dengan mengelus rambut panjang Kristal pelan.

"Tadinya seperti itu, karena banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di kantor. Hari sabtu memang seharusnya aku kerja lembur. Tetapi ternyata perkerjaanku sudah selesai jam segini. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk datang ke acara ini. Oh iya, _Ahjumma_ , kenalkan ini Jaehyun _Oppa_ pacarku."

Jaehyun menaikkan alisnya heran, dari dimensi waktu yang mana Jaehyun menjadi pacar Kristal, sembarangan saja kalau bicara. Tetapi tidak apalah, ikuti saja. _Bukannya dia tadi sudah kasih kode?_

"Jung Jaehyun, _Ahjumma._ "

"Wah, Kristal kau membawa calon, kenalkan nak Jaehyun, saya Minseok _ahjumma_ nya Kristal. Kristal kau pandai sekali mencari calon. Gagah dan tampan, pasti _eomma_ mu sangat senang punya menantu seperti nak Jaehyun. Nak Jaehyun tinggal di mana?" Minseok sepertinya punya napas cukup panjang untuk mengucapkan kalimat tanpa jeda.

Jaehyun pasang senyum semanis mungkin, jujur saja, Jaehyun sudah biasa dipuji seperti itu, 'gagah, tampan, baik, kaya, keren, seksi' tetapi _please_ , jangan pernah menyebut dia _cute_. Jaehyun geli mendengarnya.

"Saya tinggal di bagian utara Seoul, _Ahjumma_ ," Jaehyun berusaha sopan.

"Oh, daerah itu. Eh iya, kalian sudah makan? Kristal, kau ajak nak Jaehyun makan, di sana ada Doyoungie, Taeyongie, dan Johnny di belakang," Minseok mengelus bahu Kristal pelan.

"Sipp, _Ahjumma_. _Eomma_ dimana, _Ahjumma_?" Tanya Kristal.

"Tadi ada di ruang tengah masih mengobrol sama _halmonie_ , mau bertemu _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu dulu?" Minseoktersenyum pada Jaehyun – _kenapa tersenyum kearahku?_

"Iya, _Ahjumma_. Terima kasih _Ahjumma_ cantik, ayo _Oppa_." Kristal pun menyeret Jaehyun ke arah ruangan yang tadi disebut Minseok. Jaehyun berniat menolak ajakan Kristal, tetapi dia urungkan. Takut membuat keributan yang memalukannya. Mau ditaruh ke mana jika kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi.

" _Eomma.._! _Appa.._! _Halmonie.._!" Kristal menghampiri sekelompok orang tua yang sedang asik berbicara di sofa. Seorang wanita yang terlihat sedikit tua dari Minseok duduk di sebelah pria berkemeja putih yang mungkin suaminya tampak asik berbicara dengan seorang nenek.

"Kristal, baru datang, sayang?" Sapa yang Jaehyun tebak _eomma_ nya Kristal. Nyonya Seo memandang Jaehyun penuh penilaian. Jaehyun tidak suka cara Nyonya Seo memandangnya.

" _Eomma, appa, halmonie_ , perkenalkan ini pacarku, Jaehyun _Oppa_ ," Kristal menyeret Jaehyun mendekat pada mereka. Dan dengan usaha sekuat mungkin Jaehyun menyalami mereka (hyunnie lebay #plaakk) sambil berusaha menunjukkan kalau Jaehyun pernah sekolah – menunjukkan kesopanan maksudnya – dan duduk di kursi di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi nak Jaehyun sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengan Kristal?" Tanya Nyonya Seo _to the point_.

"Sebulan, _eomma_ ," sela Kristal.

Jaehyun otomatis menoleh ke arah Kristal. _Kenapa jadi dia yang jawab?_

"Umur nak Jaehyun berapa?" sambung _halmonie_ Kristal.

"Dua puluh sembilan, iya kan, _Oppa_?" Kristal kembali menjawab sambil menegaskan kepada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun _Oppa_ putra tunggal dari Jung Yunho, _appa_. _Appa_ tahu kan perusahaan Sendbill _crop_?" Kristal tersenyum puas pada orang tuanya.

Seketika raut wajah wanita yang ternyata memang ibunya Kristal berubah total. Jaehyun nyaris memutar matanya melihat ekspresi Nyonya Seo yang seperti itu. Kegembiraannya sama sekali tidak ditutupinya. Mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa anaknya berhubungan dengan pewaris tunggal Sendbill _crop_.

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" Tuan Seo ikut bertanya.

"Kalau itu tergantung kapan Jaehyun _Oppa_ melamar Kristal, _appa_."

Gila juga keluarga Kristal, mereka tidak ada basa-basinya. _To the point_ hobinya. Jaehyun bisa ikutan gila bila berada lama disini.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan senyuman kecut yang dirasa Jaehyun benar-benar kecut. Setelah di sini Jaehyun rasa lebih baik mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kristal. Malas sekali rasanya berhubungan dengan wanita yang kelihatan sekali kalau cuma uang yang berada dipikirannya. Ironisnya ibunya juga aliran sepaham tentang itu. _Aku juga bisa mendapatkan berlusin-lusin kalau seperti ini jadinya. Sial sekali._

Setelah berkenalan dengan seluruh keluarga besar – yang benar-benar besar menurut Jaehyun – Kristal, di sinilah Jaehyun sekarang, tepatnya halaman belakang yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga kampungan – menurut Jaehyun – dan ditata lumayan rapi, Jaehyun bergabung dengan adik dan sepupu Kristal yang masih bocah. Bagaimana tidak bocah, adiknya baru lulus _Senior High School_ dan sepupunya juga baru semester dua kuliah.

Kristal memang pernah bercerita kalau di keluarga besarnya dari pihak ibu, dia tidak punya saudara yang seumuran dengannya. Kalau tidak berapa tahun di atasnya, ya berapa tahun di bawahnya.

Dengan malas Jaehyun ikuti percakapan tidak bermutu – menurut Jaehyun lagi– mereka, matanya sudah hampir tertutup ketika tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda manis – saking manisnya terlihat cantik – yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Semakin dekat terlihat semakin cantik. Rambutnya orange? Atau coklat? Kayanya perpaduan dua-duanya terlihat pas dengan wajahnya. Pipi _chubby_ nya membuat Jaehyun terpana. Senyumannya, ahh senyumnya mengirimkan pesan jutaan watt ke ehmm selangkangannya ehmm. Dia bahkan tidak memakai pakaian seksi. Tetapi gairah Jaehyun otomatis bangkit karena melihatnya.

Matanya yang bulat tampak sangat cantik di wajah lonjongnya. Hidungnya mancung, pas sekali untuk kombinasi wajahnya. Pandangan Jaehyun teralihkan pada bibirnya, bibir merah mudanya. Hanya melihat bibirnya, Jaehyun bisa membayangkan sejuta hal tentang bibir itu.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun telah menahan napas, jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak terkendali. Ada kehangatan menjalar di tengkuknya, merayap perlahan menuruni punggung dan berdiam diri di perutnya. Aliran darah yang deras melewati nadinya dan melesat kencang mengirimkan ribuan rasa dan pertanda. Ada rasa familiar di bawah sana. Jaehyun baru tersadar. _Aku sangat terangsang_.

Hei, kenapa bisa seperti ini, Jaehyun kan tidak mengenalnya, dan sejak kapan Jaehyun begitu perhatian pada detail wajah seorang pemuda? Dia bahkan hanya menggunakan celana training panjang dan _t-shirt_ putih bergambar _Mickey Mouse_.

"Kristal _Noona_ , baru datang?" Pemuda manis itu menyapa Kristal dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. _Hampir saja aku mengerang karena mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu dekat_.

"Iya, Dongie, maklumlah pewagai kantoran seperti _noona_ harus bisa menyesuaikan jadwal dari atasan," Kristal melirik Jaehyun manja. " _Oppa_ , ini kenalin sepupuku yang lain, Doyoung. Anaknya Minseok _Ahjumma_ , adiknya Taeyong," sambung Kristal.

"Jaehyun," Jaehyun menjabat tangannya erat. _Jadi namanya Doyoung_.

"Doyoung, _Ahjussi_. _"_

 _What?!_

 _Ahjussi? Aku dipanggil Ahjussi. Sialll… kaca mana kaca? Aku tidak setua itu, kan?_

Dan ya sudah begitu saja.

Dengan santainya dia menghampiri Taeyong dan Johnny lalu duduk di antara mereka berdua sambil menyantap makanannya yang porsinya, astaga terlalu banyak. Terus terang Jaehyun belum pernah melihat orang makan dengan porsi abnormal seperti itu, kebanyakan orang yang makan di hadapannya akan merasa sungkan jika mengambil porsi terlalu banyak. Tetapi entah kenapa Jaehyun malah tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya selain pada Doyoung.

Jaehyun yang semula tidak tertarik pada urusan anak-anak kecil ini mencoba menarik perhatiannya, masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka. Dan entah dari planet mana pemuda manis ini berasal, dia bahkan tidak melirik Jaehyun sama sekali. Doyoung malah asyik makan sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Johnny dan mereka tertawa bersama. Sial, bahkan semua orang pun mengakui ketampanan dan pesona Jaehyun itu mencapai angka 11 untuk skor 1-10. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ingusan ini bahkan tidak memandang Jaehyun sama sekali.

Tunggu… tetapi sejak kapan Jaehyun tertarik pada bocah ingusan ini, kata Kristal pemuda ini bahkan baru lulus _Senior High School_. _Gila! Apakah aku berubah jadi pedofil sekarang?_

"Jadi Johnny dan Doyoung baru lulus? Rencananya ingin melanjutkan kuliah di mana?" Tanya Jaehyun mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Kalau aku rencananya ingin melanjutkan di Yonsei _University_ , _Hyung_ , mengambil jurusan ekonomi (?). tetapi masih menunggu pengumuman dari sekolah sih." Johnny memandang Jaehyun polos.

 _Aku tidak bertanya padamu, bocah_. "Oh, kalau Doyoung," Jaehyun pandang wajah manis yang masih sibuk mengunyah di hadapannya. Dan ya dia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh kawan. _Astaga. Sabar Jaehyun, sabar._

Sebenarnya Jaehyun sudah terlalu marah. Marah karena rasa tertariknya yang tidak wajar. Marah karena Jaehyun kalah oleh gairah yang benar-benar butuh dipuaskan. Marah karena dia bahkan tidak tertarik padanya, tidak meliriknya, tidak menginginkannya seperti Jaehyun menginginkan dia!

 _Gilaa! Aku harus mendapatkannya. Apa pun resikonya. Yaa mungkin dua-duanya sekaligus?_ Jaehyun tersenyum sambil melirik Kristal dan Doyoung bergantian.

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, ketemu Minnie lagi..

Seneng deh baca review dari kalian..

Sebagai imbalannya aku update cepet, di chap ini masih flashbacknya jaehyun ketemu ma doyoung.

Aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, aku ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngluangi waktu kalian untuk baca ff ini..

Aku cuma ngingetin lagi, ini bukan murni karya aku, aku cuma meremakenya yahh tambahan revisi disana-sini..

 **Q &A**

 **rizkyamalia294:** iya, dia emang Jaehyun. Makasih udah penasaran. Ini udah aku lanjut.. Makasih ya reviewnya

 **Nishabacon627:** iya kakak, pasti aku lanjut. Karena ini projek pertama aku, tentu aku pastiin ini lanjut sampai tamat. Kakak penasaran, ini udah aku lanjut. Makasih udah penasaran.

 **JKSHC:** iya ini emang ff pertama aku, mungkin karena cerita aslinya bahasanya non baku trus aku ubah jadi baku, jadi ada yang janggal kalimatnya. Aku juga sadar, niatnya aku benerin tapi akunya bingung harus nambah kata apa agar tak janggal. Ya udahlah, akhirnya gitu deh. Makasih udah review. Aku seneng bacanya. Nanti aku usahain update cepet lagi..

 **Min Milly:** makasih reviewnya dan excited ma ff ini.

 **Lee Kyun:** makasih udah beri aku semangat..

 **tenbreeze:** kamu sampai googling? Terus ketemu gak? Aku dapet novel ini saat ada bazaar dari gramedia di kota aku. Aku belinya cuma 10rb. Makasih ya, udah review.

 **aiyoemi10:** iya ini jaedo, aku juga gak bisa bayangin Doyoung ngukein Jaehyun. Di chap kemarin itu Hyoje tanya ma Jaehyun, apakah di depannya ini mommynya. Kan udah dituliskan jelas sebelum Hyoje menyebut kata 'mommy'

Walaupun tidak bersuara, Doyoung bisa melihat gerakan bibirnya (hyoje) **bertanya** pada lelaki itu.

" _Mommy_?"

Trus Jaehyun mengangguk, sekarang dah paham? Makasih yaa.. udah review.

Gomawo

Cho Minseo

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3 Dia yang Datang dari Masa Lalu

**3**

 **Dia yang Datang dari Masa Lalu**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast : Kim Doyoung – Jung Jaehyun**

 **Other cast :**

 **Kim Minseok (Doyoung's eomma)**

 **Kim Jongdae (Doyoung's appa)**

 **Jung Yunho (Jaehyun's appa)**

 **Jung (Kim) Jaejong (Jaehyun's eomma)**

 **Kim (Lee) Taeyong**

 **Kim Gongmyung**

 **Lainnya kalian temukan aja sendiri**

 **Summary :**

 **Bertahun-tahun melupakannya, kenapa dia harus muncul kembali? Membawa sebuah kenangan menyakitkan, mimpi buruknya. Doyoung benci kisah hidupnya. Tetapi siapa tahu kisah hidup yang Doyoung benci akan berubah karena kemunculannya kembali. (susah juga buat summary)**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt, Comfort, Romance, OOC banget (gak yakin ma genrenya)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, M-Preg, GS (Minseok, Jaejong), bahasa aneh, alur membingungkan, judul tidak sesuai dengan isinya. Aku sarankan membacanya perlahan aja, soalnya alurnya campuran. Kalo ada yg gak paham ma alurnya, kalian komen aja di review, kalo aku sempet nanti aku bales di chap berikutnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini? Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ membiarkan lelaki itu berada di sini? Kenapa..? KENAPA _EOMMA_?!"

Sudah setengah jam lebih Doyoung berteriak seperti orang gila di kamarnya. Menendang apa pun yang bisa ditendang, melempar apa pun yang bisa dilempar. Dan ini barang terakhir yang tersisa, Doyoung melemparkan vas bunga kristal – yang Minseok beli di Jeju _do_ ketika Doyoung lulus _Junior High School_ – ke dinding kamar dan Minseok melotot menyaksikan serpihan-sepihannya menyebar ke lantai kamar Doyoung. Napas Doyoung terengah-engah, dan dirinya yakin tampangnya saat ini sangat kacau.

"Doyoungie sabar sayang," Minseok mengelus bahunya lembut.

" _Eomma_ lebih memilih membelanya, lelaki yang sudah menghancurkan masa depanku. Astaga aku tidak percaya _Eomma_ lebih memilihnya daripada aku."

"Ya Tuhan, Youngie, _eomma_ cuma minta kamu sabar nak, sabar," kata Minseok dengan suara bergetar.

Napas Doyoung masih memburu, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya berat sekali, sakit sekali mengingat semuanya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak, _sakit._ Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kesempatan yang hilang, apa yang terenggut paksa darinya, cintanya yang telah pergi, semua membayang tepat di depan mata.

Aarrrrgghhhh!

Doyoung mendengar isakan pelan Minseok. Eomma _menangis? Kenapa? Sedih? Malu? Kesal? Mendengarku berteriak?_

Mereka sama-sama terdiam walau pun tangan Minseok masih mengusap rambut Doyoung pelan. Doyoung yakin teriakannya terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga, tetapi apa pedulinya? _Bodoh amat._

Doyoung tidak menyangka enam tahun menghabiskan ratusan sesi dengan Tiffany _noona_ – psikiater Doyoung – harus sia-sia karena dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol emosi saat berhadapan lagi dengan lelaki mesum itu.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini? Kenapa juga dia mendekati keluargaku lagi? Dasar sialan._

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ketukan pintu terasa menggangu.

" _Eomma,_ Jiejie sedari tadi terus menangis, sepertinya ia sedang rewel. Sudah dibujuk dari tadi, tetapi tidak berhenti menangis," Taeyong melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Doyoung dan dengan santai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jiejie kenapa Taeyongie?" Minseok masih mengusap rambut Doyoung.

"Jaehyun hyung mengajaknya pulang, tetapi Jiejie tidak mau. _Appa_ juga bingung harus bagaimana. Jiejie sedang berjongkok di dekat tangga. Sebaiknya, _eomma_ mencoba membujuknya."

 _Whattt?_ Hyung _? Sejak kapan Taeyong_ hyung _memanggil lelaki mesum itu dengan embel-embel_ hyung? _Apa lagi yang sedang mereka sembunyikan dariku!_

"Ya sudah, _eomma_ keluar dulu, membujuk Hyoje. _Eomma_ ke bawah ya, sayang, boleh kan?" Minseok mengecup dahi Doyoung sebentar. Doyoung pun tidak mengiyakan atau pun menolak permintaan Minseok. Lagian sudah ada Taeyong di sini, paling tidak, ada yang menemaninya.

"Doyoung.. Doyoung.. jauh-jauh bertapa di Jepang bukannya semakin feminim seperti gadis Jepang malah seperti preman di gang gang." Dengan santainya Taeyong menoyor kepala Doyoung kasar.

"Yak _,_ aku laki-laki _hyung_ , kalau _hyung_ lupa. kenapa juga _hyung_ ikut-ikutan membela lelaki mesum itu? _Hyung_ masih ingat kan siapa dia, tahu kan siapa dia? Lalu sekarang _hyung_ lebih membela LELAKI MESUM ITU?" Suara Doyoung meninggi. Doyoung tidak habis pikir, ada apa dengan orang-orang di rumah ini. Jongdae juga, bukannya ke kamar Doyoung, melepas rindu, malah sedang, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan lelaki mesum itu.

"Ck.. Doyoungie, kau di Jepang sekolah dengan rajin bukan? Tidak pergi keluyuran kan? Tidak gaul dengan sembarang orang bukan? Kenapa tingkahmu sekarang lebih bar-bar? Tobatlah adikku, sayang!" Taeyong ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Doyoung.

"Sialan kau _hyung_ , kesambet setan apa kau, _hyung_. Sok menasehati pula," ujar Doyoung sewot membalikkan badan memunggunginya.

Mereka terdiam, Taeyong dengan pikirkannya dan Doyoung sendiri sedang mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak lagi.

"Hahhh…" Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

"Aku hanya mencoba berdamai dengan semuanya, Youngie, dengan masa lalumu, dengan masalahmu, dan dengan keadaan." Doyoung bingung dengan kata-kata Taeyong. Tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya tadi, dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taeyong, memandangnya. _Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksudkannya?_

" _Okay_ , kau memang terluka, sakit dan entah berapa banyak kosakata yang bisa menjabarkan keadaanmu. Tetapi itu sudah terjadi Youngie, kita tak bisa mengubah apa pun, kan? Kita hanya bisa memperbaikinya, mencoba menjadikannya lebih baik." Taeyong balik menatapnya.

"Masa lalu biarlah tetap menjadi milik masa lalu, apa pun yang kita perbuat sekarang tidak akan bisa mempengaruhinya. Kita hanya bisa memperbaikinya karena akan sangat besar efeknya untuk masa depan kita nanti."

 _Kata-katanya mirip dengan kalimat yang sering Tiffany_ noona _katakan._

"Jaehyun mungkin brengsek, bajingan, mesum, terserah kau menyebutnya apa dan semua kesialan yang diakibatkannya padamu, tetapi itu dulu, Doyoung. Sekarang tolong lihat sisi lainnya, masih ada Hyoje yang butuh perhatian utuh, keluarga yang sayang dengannya, yang melengkapi apa yang tak bisa ia rasakan. Itu yang membuatku bisa berdamai dengan keadaan."

Taeyong mengakhiri penjelasannya dan mereka kembali terdiam. Tetapi jujur saja Doyoung masih terlalu murka dengan semuanya. Apalagi melihat mereka berdua merebut perhatian yang semestinya hanya untuknya.

 _Hyoje… jadi namanya Hyoje?_

Bayangan gadis kecil dengan rambutnya yang ikal, mata beningnya yang bulat, wajah polosnya yang seperti selalu berharap kembali menyerbu otak Doyoung. _Dia cantik._

"Doyoungie…" Minseok masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Doyoungie, anak _eomma_ yang manis, mmm… bisa tidak _eomma_ minta sesuatu padamu, sayang?" Minseok menatap Doyoung khawatir.

"Apa, _eomma_?" Tanpa menoleh Doyoung menjawab Minseok asal.

"Mmm… itu… Jiejie masih menangis, Jaehyun sudah membujuknya untuk pulang, tetapi dia tidak mau. Bahkan _Appa_ pun tidak bisa membujuknya." Minseok menghela napas pelan. "Sayang, boleh ya, Jiejie dan Jaehyun menginap di sini, nanti _eomma_ bilang pada mereka untuk tidak mendekatimu, ya sayang?" Minseok menatap Doyoung penuh harap.

Doyoung terdiam, Taeyong bahkan tidak melihat kearahnya. Dia seperti sibuk dengan lamunannya. Lelaki itu menginap di sini? Harus membayangkan seatap dengannya saja membuat Doyoung seperti ingin memakan orang! Tetapi… seraut wajah mungil itu kembali mendominasi isi kepala Doyoung.

"Terserah," jawab Doyoung pendek.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Minseok tersenyum lega.

"Tetapi dengan satu syarat, jauhkan mereka dariku. Aku sungguh tidak ingin melihat mereka selama aku tinggal di sini."

Minseok hanya tersenyum sedih kemudian mengangguk.

 **New Story**

Entah berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk mereka terdiam, yang pada akhirnya Taeyong bertanya tentang skripsinya yang sebenarnya ingin Doyoung lupakan sejenak.

"Minggu depan aku sidang, doakan ya, _hyung_."

Akhirnya seharian itu Doyoung menghabiskan melepas rindu pada Taeyong, kakaknya yang hanya beda setahun dengannya itu.

"Gongmyung _hyung_ kenapa tidak kemari, _hyung_ , bukannya kau tadi menelponnya?" Mereka sedang duduk di ayunan kembar di belakang rumah menikmati malam yang mulai turun. Ayunan ini ternyata masih ada, padahal umurnya sudah lebih dari 15 tahun. Dan ayunan ini sengaja dibuat dua – kembar – menginat umur Doyoung dan Taeyong yang tidak berbeda jauh dan selalu berebut apa pun di masa kecil mereka.

"Minhyung sedang demam, katanya sih kalau besok pagi kalau ia sudah baikan Gongmyung _hyung_ kemari. Kau merindukan Gongmyung _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja rindu, apalagi dengan Minhyung."

"Jadi kau tidak rindu denganku?"

"Tidak, kenapa juga rindu dengan _hyung_ menyebalkan sepertimu." Doyoung cuek.

Gongmyung _hyung_ , kakak sulung Doyoung yang berprofesi sebagai dokter memilih tinggal di Busan yang memang lumayan jauh (atau jauh banget? Aku tg tau) dari rumah mereka. Dan dengan kesibukannya, membuat dia jarang berkunjung. Sedangkan istrinya, Hyesung _noona_ merupakan pemilik butik terkenal di Busan.

Doyoung sudah terlalu rindu dengan Minhyung keponakannya yang imut dan lucu itu. Tanpa sadar Doyoung tersenyum, dan itu pun tidak lepas dari perhatian Taeyong.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu?" Taeyong menatapnya heran.

"Gwenchana, sedang mengingat Minhyung." Doyoung masih saja memasang senyum bodohnya.

"Minhyung sudah besar sekarang, kelas 3 _Elementary School_. Yang mengherankan dia bahkan memaksa _hyung_ memanggilnya Mark. _Hyung_ tak habis pikir bagaimana dia menemukan nama itu. Selain itu, dia sering tanya ke Hyesung _noona_ kapan dia bisa punya adik. Untung saja ada _baby_ J. Jadi Hyesung _noona_ tidak kewalahan jawab tuntutan dia."

Hyesungmemang sudah tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi setelah rahimnya diangkat karena komplikasi persalinan Minhyung.

" _Baby_ J?" Doyoung mengernyit bingung. _Siapa_ baby _J?_

"Ck… baby J. JIEJIE, Hyoje. Anak kamu, Doyoungie," Taeyong menatapnya sebal. Dan seolah tidak melihat air muka Doyoung yang berubah tidak suka, Taeyong malah semakin menjadi.

"Namanya Jung Hyoje. Ia sudah di Taman Kanak-kanak kelas B, seharusnya tahun ini ia masuk _Elementary School_ , Maret kemarin ia genap enam tahun. Coba kamu datang waktu ia ulang tahun kemarin, Youngie, pasti kau gemes denganya. Dia cantik pakai gaun putih, tema pestanya princess. Masih ada foto-fotonya kalau kau ingin melihatnya." Tanpa henti Taeyong terus mengoceh di depannya.

"Kenapa sih, _hyung_ menceritakannya padaku?" Tanpa sadar Doyoung sudah berdiri dari posisinya semula.

"Biar kau sadar kalau kau itu sudah mempunya anak yang cantik, pintar, lucu, dan setengah mati rindu padamu." Taeyong menanggapi santai.

"LALU TUJUAN MU APA?" Suara Doyoung meninggi menantang Taeyong.

"Doyoungie, ia hanya anak kecil tanpa dosa yang kebetulan terjebak di situasi yang tidak menguntungkan." Taeyong masih saja berbicara seperti tanpa emosi. Datar.

"Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia tentu akan memilih dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang utuh. Dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sayang dengannya, bukan situasi seperti ini. Coba kau pikirkan itu saja, Youngie. Buka mata, buka hati. Coba kalau kau ada di posisi Hyoje, kau pasti tidak ingin disalahkan atas ketidakbahagiaan _eomma_ mu." Taeyong menatap mata Doyoung tajam, langsung ke dalamnya, seolah dia bisa membaca seluruh isi kepalanya. Lama mereka terdiam, Taeyong malah asyik bermain ayunan sendiri. Sedang Doyoung hanya duduk di ayunan dan melihat dia berayun pelan sambil bersenandung lirih.

Ini memang sungguh tidak adil. Baginya, bagi Doyoung juga. Tetapi Doyoung masih bingung bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Ayo makan, _hyung_ sudah lapar." Tiba-tiba Taeyong berdiri menggandeng tangan Doyoung. Berdua mereka beriringan menuju rumah saat telinga Doyoung sayup-sayup mendengar suara bening merdu anak kecil dari jendela kamar yang baru saja mereka lewati. Otomatis langkahnya berhenti.

 _One and one I love my mommy_

 _Two and two I love my daddy_

 _Three and three I love uncle Tae_

 _One two and three I love every body_

Entah kenapa hati Doyoung terasa sangat pedih mendengarnya.

 _Hyoje_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai… Aku kembali bawa chap lanjutan New Story nih.. Ada yang masih nungguin ff ini?

Gimana dengan chap 3 ini? Aku ingiten lagi, ff ini alurnya bakal maju mundur, temenku aja yang pernah pinjam novel aslinya aja bingung maksudnya apa. Kalo aku sih dah biasa baca jadi udah gak kaget ma alur campuran sebuah cerita #inisebenernyangomongapaansih

Jadi kalau kalian bingung tanya aja, aku pastiin jawab pertanyaan kalian..

 **Q &A:**

 **Chap1:**

Ada yang tanya Doyoung kenapa, Doyoung tk kenapa-kenapa. Dia hanya shock liat orang yg dibencinya ada dirumah orangtuanya.

Kenapa keluarga mereka pecah? Untuk pertanyaan ini akan terjawab pada chap 5 & 7, ditunggu aja yaa..

 **Rimm:** iyahyoje anak jaedo. Di chap ini sudah jelaskan siapa hyoje. Makasih dah review

 **smcacia:** nama penname mu apa? nanti aku cek.. makasih dah review

 **mimi:** ini dah lanjut. Makasih dah review

 **Chap2:**

 **Min Milly:** iya jaehyun sok sok an jahat, tunggu aja hyunnie karma gak akan kemana. Hahahaha (tertawa jahat)

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** jaehyun dari dulu udah bangsyaaattt.. makasih dah review

 **fad24:** doyoung emang cute banget. Ini udah aku lanjut, makasih dah review

 **tenbreeze:** syukurlah kalo gitu, waktu mau ngepost nih ff aku takut kalo ff ini bakalan membosankan. Makasih dah review.

 **mimi:** kamu penasaran kenapa doyoung bisa punya anak? Itu bakalan terjawab dichap 4ma5, ditunggu aja ya.. makasih dah review.

 **lutfiah24:** jaehyun sih maunya dua2nya diembat. Makasih dah review

di chap kemarin jaehyun mang udah keliatan mesumnya, makasih dah review 'guest- _ssi_ '.

 **.**

Sekali lagi, makasih reviewnya. Itu membuatku semangat ngetik lanjutannya..

Terakhir

Review juseeyyyoo…

Sign

Minnie


	4. Chapter 4 About You

**4**

 **About You**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast : Kim Doyoung – Jung Jaehyun**

 **Other cast :**

 **Kim Minseok (Doyoung's eomma)**

 **Kim Jongdae (Doyoung's appa)**

 **Jung Yunho (Jaehyun's appa)**

 **Jung (Kim) Jaejong (Jaehyun's eomma)**

 **Kim (Lee) Taeyong**

 **Kim Gongmyung**

 **Lainnya kalian temukan aja sendiri**

 **Summary :**

 **Bertahun-tahun melupakannya, kenapa dia harus muncul kembali? Membawa sebuah kenangan menyakitkan, mimpi buruknya. Doyoung benci kisah hidupnya. Tetapi siapa tahu kisah hidup yang Doyoung benci akan berubah karena kemunculannya kembali. (susah juga buat summary)**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt, Comfort, Romance, OOC banget (gak yakin ma genrenya)**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, M-Preg, GS (Minseok, Jaejong), bahasa aneh, alur membingungkan, judul tidak sesuai dengan isinya. Aku sarankan membacanya perlahan aja, soalnya alurnya campuran. Kalo ada yg gak paham ma alurnya, kalian komen aja di review, kalo aku sempet nanti aku bales di chap berikutnya..**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Mei 2011

Alunan musik yang menghentak menyambut Jaehyun di bar ini, baru pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tempat ini sudah demikian ramainya. _Dance floor_ lumayan penuh dengan liukan tubuh-tubuh pengunjung yang mengikuti alunan musik arahan DJ.

Bar ini rupanya cukup popular di kalangan anak muda di Seoul, konsep bar _dance_ yang diusung Yuta memang sedang digemari sekarang ini. Yuta cukup jeli menangkap minat pasar. Untuk ukuran pemula ia sudah cukup sukses mengelola tempat ini. Belum juga setahun tempat ini berdiri, sudah dua cabang lagi dibukanya di Incheon dan Gyeongju.

Jaehyun membayangkan kalau dia membuat tempat semacam ini juga, mungkin di kawasan Itaewon atau di luar pulau korea sekalian. Hah, pastinya ibunya akan menyiapka pisau daging untuk mencincang halus dirinya. Ibu dan ayahnya memang cukup bermoral untuk urusan seperti ini. Pasti mereka menuduh berbisnis esek-esek – dan itu tepat sekali – secara terselubung. Yah, memang sepenuhnya tidak salah, Jaehyun dulu selalu tertidur saat pelajaran Pendidikan Moral waktu dirinya di _Elementary School_ , jadi wajar jika moralnya tidak semoral Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang mengukuhkan diri sebagai orang tua biologisnya. Jaehyun saja kadang masih heran, bagaimana bisa dia punya orang tua sebaik mereka. Mengingat tingkah Jaehyun yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Pemikiran tentang ini membuat Jaehyun geli saat menuju konter bartender.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri, sedang senang, _hyung_?"

Winwin menyapa sambil mengelap gelas di tangannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jaehyun. Bartender Yuta yang satu ini memang cukup 'cantik' untuk ukuran laki-laki. Pantas saja si Yuta ketar-ketir tiap berdekatan dengannya. Ingat Jaehyun kau juga sekarang sudah berubah haluan, pedofil pula. Jaehyun berubah masam mengingat gender sepupunya Kristal. _Hah, kurasa aku tertular Yuta, lebih parahnya lagi aku suka yang daun muda, nasip-nasip._

"Yang lain di mana, Win?" Balas Jaehyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Winwin tadi.

"Sudah di lantai atas, _hyung_ , tetapi masih ada satu yang tertinggal, itu!" Winwin mengarahkan dagunya ke ujung konter.

Jaehyun melongo ke arah yang ditunjuk Winwin. Di ujung konter seorang lelaki dan wanita tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya sedang asyik menempel di tembok (kayak cicak aja #plak). Sekali lihat Jaehyun bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi, lokasi yang sedikit sempit tertutup pot besar bunga hidup, penerangan yang remang-remang, gerak tubuh yang sinkron, mulut bertemu mulut, dan jeansnya yang sedikit melorot. Gila, segitu tidak tahankah sampai-sampai Kun tidak sempat mencari kamar?

"Pantas saja kau betah berdiri di sini, Win."

"Hehehehehe… lumayan, _hyung_ , _live attraction_. Gratis pula," Winwin menyengir.

"Hati-hati lho, nanti kalau kau menginginkannya juga, bingung lagi. _Okay_ , aku langsung ke atas saja ya, nanti kalau ia sudah selesai, kau suruh saja Kun naik."

"Sipp, _hyung_ ingin minum apa?"

"Vodka," teriak Jaehyun seraya berlari menaiki tangga ke atas. Di lantai dua memang ada ruang VIP yang disediakan Yuta untuk teman-temannya di bar ini. Semuanya bisa mereka lakukan di sini, kecuali ngeseks. Untuk urusan yang satu itu, Yuta melarang keras mereka memakai ruangan ini.

"Hai _friend_ ,tumben terlambat, ke mana saja?" Yuta menempelkan tinjunya ke arah tinju Jaehyun – salam khusus mereka – dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa cokelat yang sudah dihuni Hansol dan Taeil.

"Biasa, tuan Jung Yunho meinginkan yang serba _perfect_ kalau menyangkut pekerjaan, jadi aku masih harus bertahan di sana, untung saja aku bisa kabur. Kalau tidak bakalan semalaman suntuk ku kerja di kantor," gerutu Jaehyun sambil melepas jas dan dasi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hahahahaa… gila kau, Man. Dengan _appa_ sendiri kelakuannya seperti itu. Nanti juga semuanya jadi milikmu kan, Man." Hansol menunjuk Jaehyun santai dengan botor birnya.

"Iya, tetapi itu kan harus menunggu _appa_ pensiun dulu, dan itu masih lama. Aku masih ingin menikmati indahnya dunia," jawab Jaehyun santai, namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari Yuta yang tanpa kedip melihat Winwin yang sedang mengantar minuman pesanan Jaehyun tadi.

"Thanks ya, Win."

"Sama-sama, _hyung_. Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan?"

"Tidak, itu saja." Dan Winwin pun segera berlalu.

"Sudahlah Yuta _hyung_ , kenapa tidak kamu menyatakan saja perasaanmu?" Kata Jaehyun pada Yuta yang masih menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang tertutup setelah Winwin keluar.

"Nah, itu permasalahannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Aku takut kalau dia menghindariku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku bisa kehilangan bartender handal di sini." Yuta merebahkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa dan memejamkan mata. Jaehyun hanya bisa menatapnya prihatin. Jaehyun rasa Yuta sangat menyukai Winwin, ia tidak ingin hanya menjalani hubungan sesaat dengan bartendernya itu.

Di antara mereka berempat Yuta memang yang paling penuh perhitungan dalam bertindak, meski itu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga yang menjadi 'tempat pulang' saat mereka bertiga ada dalam masalah. Singkat kata Yuta itu seperti kakak tertua bagi mereka meskipun Hansol yang tertua. Dan sekarang melihatnya seperti itu mau tidak mau Jaehyun pun ikut sedih, bagaimanapun dia teman terbaiknya.

"Eh, ke mana Kun? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya?" Taeil mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ada tuh di bawah lagi bermain," jawab Jaehyun asal sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Toilet?" Koor suara baritone memaksa Jaehyun mengalihkan pandang dari gelasnya.

"Dinding, di ujung konter bartender." Cengiran Jaehyun membuat mereka melongo.

Sunyi.

Lalu…

"Huahahahahahahahahahaaaa…"

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka dan manusia yang mereka bicarakan masuk dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya.

"Wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan acara nih. Hei, apa ada yang lucu?" Kun duduk di satu-satunya kursi di depan Jaehyun.

"Huahahahahahaaaaa…"

Melihat Kun, tawa mereka semakin kencang tak pernah berhenti. Sedang orang yang mereka bicarakan memandang mereka tidak mengerti.

"Hei, kenapa sih?" Kun tampak kebingungan melihat mereka semua.

"Bagaimana rasanya dinding dingin barku, Kun- _ah_?" Yuta nyengir lebar ke arah Kun setelah dia berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

"Sial, siapa saja yang melihatnya?" Kun membanting gelasnya kasar ke meja.

"Setengah isi bar, ditambah aku," jawab Jaehyun santai.

Mereka memang memiliki kode etik dalam hal menebar benih pada wanita-wanita yang mereka temukan. Salah satunya tidak melakukannya di sembarang tempat (tempat umum). Kan tidak lucu kalau foto-foto mereka sebagai ahli waris kerajaan bisnis menyebar di media cetak maupun dunia maya. Bisa-bisa orang tua mereka akan kelimpungan menangkis gosip dan berita yang beredar. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau satu dari mereka melakukannya akan jadi bahan olokan yang tidak pernah habis.

"Namanya Luna. Aku tidak kuat menahannya, sebagai wanita dia sangat liar. Mungkin dulu dia lahir di pedalaman Afrika bersama cheetah gunung di sana." Kun menggelengkan kepala. "Dia temannya wanita gaun hitam yang kau bawa waktu itu, Jaehyun- _ah_." Kun menatap Jaehyun dari balik gelas _wine_ nya.

"Kristal."

"Iya dia. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jarang melihatmu jalan bersamanya, sudah bosan, ganti wanita yang mana lagi?" Kun memainkan gelasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan dengannya, _hyung_. Tetapi aku masih penasaran dengan sepupunya." Ingatan Jaehyun melayang pada sesosok pemuda cantik berlesung pipi dengan senyum menawan. _Ah, Doyoung._

"Sudah kau embat dua-duanya?" Hansol memainkan ponselnya. Pasti dia sedang mencari kontak suplier wanita mereka malam ini.

"Belum, si Kristal itu jinak-jinak merpati, sok main tarik ulur denganku. Makanya ia membosankan. Kalau sepupunya…" suara Jaehyun mengambang ragu.

"Kenapa dengan sepupunya?" Yuta langsung menyambar.

"Dia pemuda manis yang baru genap 18 tahun Februari kemarin," ujar Jaehyun santai.

Tiga pasang mata menatapku horror.

"Huahaaahahaahahaahahaaa…"

Ledakan tawa rasanya mampu menggetarkan ruangan VIP ini. Dan seperti saat mereka menertawakan Kun tadi, kali ini pun mereka bertiga tertawa tanpa henti. Taeil bahkan sampai membungkuk menahan perutnya. Rasanya nasib Jaehyun sungguh mengenaskan sampai tawa mereka bisa Jaehyun artikan sebagai murni ejekan. Jaehyun tahu pasti apa yang mereka pikirkan. _Ya ampun, kenapa juga juga aku harus cerita tadi? Kalau akhirnya mereka menertawakanku._

Hansol tiba-tiba menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Ya, _okay_. Suruh saja langsung naik lantai dua." Tanpa basa-basi ditutupnya lagi ponselnya.

"Orderan datang, dan untuk mu Mr. Pedofil kompleks, _special_ aku pesankan dua." Hansol tertawa lebar padanya.

 _Yeeaaayyyy_ threesome _lagi malam ini…._

* * *

 **New Story**

* * *

" _Eommaaa,_ Doyoungpergi dulu, yaaa." Doyoung berteriak ke pintu yang mengarah ke taman belakang rumah sambil mencomot sebuah apel di atas meja makan.

"Pergi ke mana Doyoungie? Sendirian?" Minseok muncul dari balik pintu masih memegang gunting bunganya.

"Tadi pagi kan sudah Doyoung jelaskan ingin pergi bersama Johnny ke toko buku, lalu mampir mencari makan kemudian kalau sempat nonton juga," kata Doyoung sambil menggigit apel di tangan.

Doyoung dan Johnny. Hubungan mereka memang lebih dari sepupu. Pacaran? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Karena baik Doyoung maupun Johnny tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Tidak tahu apa sebutannya kalau ke mana-mana selalu bersama. Ingin melakukan apa pun selalu bersama. Tetapi tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Doyoung sendiri juga bingung dengan hubungannya.

"Halah alasan, dia ingin pergi kencan dengan Johnny, _eomma_. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum berangkat ke Wellington nanti," Taeyong berjalan santai ke arah sofa di ruang tamu sambil menyambar apel yang Doyoung pegang.

" _Hyung…_ menyebalkan. Itu kan apelku!" Doyoung mengambil sebuah jeruk dan melemparkan ke arah kepala Taeyong sebal.

"Tidak kena… tidak kena… wleekkk… hahahahaa…" Taeyong menutup kepalanya dengan bantal sofa dan meleletkan lidah pada Doyoung.

" _Eomma,_ Taeyong _hyung_ jahat dengan Doyoung."

"Hei, sudah.. sudah… kalian ini sudah pada besar masih saja bertengkar. Malu nanti kalau ketahuan Minhyung. Masa paman-pamannya masih bersikap kekanakan seperti itu." Minseok menengahi mereka yang masih melotot – okay ini lebay Doyoung yang melotot Taeyong tidak – dan meleletkan lidah.

"Sudahlah, Doyoung, kau kalau sudah sampai di sana sebaiknya kau cari pacar di Wellington saja. Masa iya pergi jauh-jauh ke New Zealand dapatnya Johnny. Tidak mengembangkan keluarga itu namanya."

"Tetapi, aku paham, mungkin nanti di sana yang ingin denganmu cuma biri-biri atau kanguru kesepian yang tidak mendapat jodoh hahahahahaa…" Taeyong terbahak tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah Rolling Stone di pangkuannya.

" _Hyuuuuuunggg…._ Jujur ya, _hyung_ itu mahkluk yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal. Bilang saja kalau _hyung_ iri, iya kan? _Hyung_ iri karena aku yang dapat beasiswa. Sedangkan _hyung_ sendiri mencoba tidak pernah dapat, mengaku saja. Dan satu info lagi untukmu tuan muda Taeyong jelek, aku tidak pacaran dengan Johnny, titik." Doyoung memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi sambil berkacak pinggang di depannya.

Memang Doyoung di terima _beasiswa study_ di Victoria _University of_ Wellington. Jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah bulan-bulan terakhirnya di Seoul.

"Aku iri denganmu? Hei… kau harus berkaca dulu, Doyoungie. Mana mungkin aku iri dengan kondisimu yang serba pas-pasan begitu. Muka pas tidak kebagian tampan, dada pas tidak kebagian isi, bokong pas datar sekali, otak pas lagi dibutuhkan baru bekerja. Ckckck… sebenernya apa yang dilihat Johnny darimu, Youngie?" Taeyong menekankan kata-kata penghinaannya pada Doyoung.

"Ihhh, dasar _hyung_ pendek." Taeyong melotot mendengarnya.

"Apa? Daripada _hyung_ tidak kebagian tinggi. Di antara kita bertiga siapa yang paling pendek? _Hyung_ kan yang paling pendek?"

"Sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi kan, _hyung_? Hahahaha…" tawa Doyoung puas melihat keterdiaman Taeyong.

"Ada apa ini, ramai sekali." Suara merdu Jongdae menghentikan Taeyong dari apa pun yang akan diucapkannya pada Doyoung.

"Biasa, _appa_ , sedang berbincang-bincang." Jawab Taeyong.

"Doyoungie itu ada Johnny di luar katanya kalian ingin pergi ke toko buku, ya?" Jongdae meletakkan tasnya dan langsung duduk di samping Taeyong yang wajahnya berbinar-binar dan secepat kilat melesat keluar sambil meraih gitar. Hari Sabtu Jongdae memang pulang lebih awal, bahkan kadang sebelum makan siang sudah sampai di rumah.

"Iya, _Appa_ , kenapa tidak mengajaknya masuk sekalian?" Doyoung merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Johnny tidak ingin masuk, katanya enak diluar, banyak angin. Bagaimana berkas-berkasmu untuk keperluan ke Victoria, sudah selesai semua?" Jongdae sembari menerima segelas air putih yang diberikan oleh Minseok.

"Sipp, _Appa_. Formulir kesehatan dan hasil X-ray sudah kuambil kemarin, aplikasi untuk visa pelajarnya juga sudah lengkap, dokumen yang perlukan juga sudah semua. Tinggal mengurus SKCK, _Appa_ , besok Senin saja. Pokoknya kalau semuanya selesai, aku sudah bisa berangkat tiga bulan lagi."

"Jangan lupa cek ulang semuanya, konfirmasi lagi juga ke pihak Victorianya. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat."

"Okay, _Appa_ ku yang paling tampan. Doyoung pamit pergi dulu, kasian Johnny nunggunya kelamaan."

Doyoung segera mencium pipi Minseok dan Jongdae kemudian segera berlari ke teras di mana Johnny menunggunya.

"Kalau kau hanya bermain-main denganya, kau akan berhadapan dengan ku."

Suara Taeyong yang penuh ancaman terdengar samar di telinga Doyoung. _Kenapa lagi nih si raja usil?_

"Kenapa _hyung, hyung_ bicara apa dengan Johnny?" Doyoung berikan _deathglare_ nya.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa!" Taeyong dan Johnny menjawab bersamaan. Kenapa Johnny juga ikut berkonspirasi dengan Taeyong? Ini sangat mencurigakan. Johnny kan orang yang pendiam, dia penurut orangnya. Pasti Taeyong mengajak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengannya.

"Johnny, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Tidak usah berurusan dengan Taeyong _hyung_ lagi."

"Cieee, yang tidak sabar ingin pergi kencan. Jangan pergi dulu, ku ingin menyanyikan lagu untukmu, Doyoungie." Taeyong memetik gitarnya setelah melihat Doyoung bersiap menarik tangan Johnny ke mobilnya.

Doyoung mengangkat alisnya heran. _Taeyong? Menyanyi untukku? Tumben dia baik terhadapku._

Jreenggg

 _ **Wherever I am, even in a dream**_

 _ **Oh, you're the only one for me**_

 _ **I promise for the rest of my life**_

 _ **There's no second chance, you're my last love**_

 _ **(My First and Last by NCT DREAM)**_ _#anggap aja tahun ini dah ada lagunya, hehehe_

 _Ggrrrrrr_

 _TAEYONGG HYUUNG JELEEEEKK_

* * *

 **New Story**

* * *

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Jaehyun bertemu dengan kelinci kecil itu. Jaehyun masih teringat jelas bagaimana ia, tertawanya, senyumnya, cara berbicaranya, suaranya, bahkan lirikan tidak suka pada Jaehyun. Astaga, sejak kapan Jaehyun terobsesi pada seorang pemuda seperti ini. Dan memang baru Jaehyun sadari sebelum dia pulang dari rumah Doyoung waktu itu, kalau Doyoung benar-benar tidak suka padanya. _Yeah_ , maaf saja kalau Jaehyun terlambat menyadarinya. Selama ini kan Jaehyun selalu digilai perempuan maupun laki-laki dari berbagai usia. Jadi kalau sampai ada yang tidak menyukainya, ya salahkan saja mereka sendiri kalau Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya.

Tetapi ini sangat menyebalkan, konsentrasi Jaehyun benar-benar terganggu dua minggu belakangan ini. Sangat tidak nyaman ketika harus menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan klien, yang terbayang malah wajah mungil Doyoung dengan tawa renyahnya. Atau ketika kemarin malam Jaehyun sibuk di kamar hotel bersama dua wanita pesanan Hansol – memproduksi keringat bersama – malah senyum berlesung pipit itu yang Jaehyun lihat di wajah wanita-wanita itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Jaehyun meneriakkan namanya saat klimaks.

Malam itu juga Jaehyun seperti orang kesetanan, sampai-sampai Jaehyun sedikit merasa kasihan dengan wanita panggilan itu, yang harus melayani Jaehyun berkali-kali di atas ranjang. Jaehyun seperti gelap mata, karena malam itu Jaehyun benar-benar membayangkan tubuh mungilnya yang ada di bawah Jaehyun, bibir tipisnya yang Jaehyun cumbu, erangannya saat Jaehyun menjamah mesra seluruh tubunya. _Ahhhh… Doyoungie._

Jaehyun gelisah dan tampak murung. Mungkin itulah yang ditangkap Yuta di wajah Jaehyun siang ini saat mereka berencana makan siang bersama di restoran Jepang milik keluarga Jaehyun di salah satu mall besar di kawasan pusat Seoul.

"Ada masalah di kantor?" Yuta menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan.

Jaehyun tetap terdiam.

"Hyun- _ah_ , kau ada masalah?"

Yuta kembali mencecar Jaehyun dengan pertanyaan menyelidiknya. Di antara ketiga sahabat Jaehyun yang lain, Yuta memang yang paling peka terhadap perubahan suasana hati Jaehyun. Hal yang paling Jaehyun sukai darinya adalah dia yang tidak pernah menertawakan apa pun kondisi Jaehyun. Tidak pernah memaksakan Jaehyun bercerita kalau Jaehyun tidak ingin.

" _Mwo_? Ah, tidak-tidak. Hanya teringat sesuatu saja." Jaehyun bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Yuta.

Haruskah Jaehyun menjelaskan dirinya kenapa sampai bisa seperti ini. Bahkan Jaehyun sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Apa Jaehyun harus bercerita kalau dirinya terobsesi pada pemuda manis yang bahkan baru genap berumur 18 tahun? _Benar-benar menjengkelkan._

Kemudian langkah Jaehyun terhenti tiba-tiba di pintu restoran ini. _Lucky me._ Di sana Jaehyun melihat kelincinya menuju sebuah tempat di sudut kiri restoran. Dia memakai jeans selutut berwarna gelap, kemeja merah kotak-kotak tidak dikancingkan dengan dalaman t-shirt putihnya tampak pas sekali membalut tubuh mungilnya, dia memakai _sneakers_ merah dengan kaus kaki putih melekat di kaki mulusnya dan sebuah tas punggung kecil menggantung di punggungnya. Cantik dan manis.

 _Astagaaa… Aku benar-benar belok haluan sekarang._

"Kenapa, Hyun - _ah_?" Yuta kagat karena Jaehyun tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Bukan kenapa tetapi siapa, _hyung_ ," pandangan Jaehyun tetep terarah pada Doyoung.

"Pemuda manis itu?" tanyanya mengangkat alis setelah mengikuti arah mata Jaehyun yang hanya diangguki lemah oleh yang bersangkutan.

 _Kelinci mungilku, ahhh Doyoungie._

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka saja." Tanpa ragu Jaehyun menyeret Yuta menuju meja Doyoung dan … Johnny?

"Heh.. Hyun - _ah_ jangan! Tidak enak mengganggu mereka berdua."

Yuta masih meneriakkan protesnya saat mereka tiba di meja Doyoung dan Johnny.

"Heii… Johnny kebetulan kita bertemu di sini, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaehyun menepuk bahu Johnny pelan. Tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Yuta yang sepertinya sangat keberatan.

"Baik, _hyung_. _Hyung_ juga makan di sini? Doyoung, kau masih ingat kan dengan-,"

"Jaehyun _ahjussi_? Pacarnya Kristal _noona_ , kan?" sahut Doyoung tanpa ragu.

Seketika Jaehyun dengar suara batuk Yuta di sampingnya. Jaehyun tahu Yuta hanya berpura-pura terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya yang hampir meledak gara-gara panggilan ' _ahjussi_ ' dari Doyoung untuk Jaehyun. _Sialan Doyoung dan mulut lancangnya, rasanya aku perlu melajaran keras pada mulut lancangnya itu._

"Oh iya, ini teman _hyung_ , Yuta. Yuta _hyung_ , ini Johnny adiknya Kristal, dan ini Doyoung sepupunya Johnny. Nah, berhubung kita semua sudah berkumpul di sini, kami bergabung saja dengan kalian, ya," kata Jaehyun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan protes Yuta dan wajah Johnny yang tampak keberatan serta lirikan Doyoung yang tampaknya tidak setuju.

Masa bodoh dengan kesopanan. Jaehyun benar-benar digantung penasaran dua minggu ini. Dan ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan sama sekali.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun bergabung untuk makan siang bersama. Jaehyun duduk di samping Johnny dan memaksa Yuta duduk di samping Doyoung. Bukan apa-apa, Jaehyun hanya ingin puas memandang wajah manis kurang ajar di depannya kini. Lagi pula Jaehyun yakin tidak akan tahan lama-lama kalau dia nekat duduk di samping Doyoung. Tangan Jaehyun yang terkenal aktif dan terampil itu bisa-bisa merusak makan siang mereka dengan jeritan Doyoung.

Mereka memesan set teppanyaki, sushi, sashimi, dan beberapa _side order_. Jaehyun tahu selera makan Doyoung begitu besar sehingga tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memesan menu. Lagi pula rasanya Doyoung selalu kelaparan apabila menatapnya terlalu lama. Benar saja, dia tidak tampak jaim makan di depan mereka bertiga. Entah mengapa itu malah membuat Jaehyun semakin tertarik kepadanya.

Tetapi yang semakin membuat Jaehyun sakit dan tersiksa di sini adalah saat Jaehyun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cara dia makan. Mulutnya yang menggembung karena penuh, _bagaimana kalau mulut itu penuh karena sesuatu yang lain?_ Cara dia menjilat jarinya, _bagaimana kalau lidah itu menjilati kulitku?_ Bibirnya yang sesekali digigitinya, _bagaimana kalau aku saja yang gigit, Doyoungie. Arghhh.._

"Kalian berdua dari mana saja tadi, kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini," suara Yuta menyadarkan Jaehyun dari lamunan liar. _Waduh, sudah berapa lama aku tidak ikut gabung dengan obrolan mereka?_

"Dari toko buku, _hyung_. Rencananya setelah ini ingin pergi menonton kalau tidak kesorean."

Johnny terlihat lancar berbicara dengan Yuta, sedangkan Doyoung seperti biasa asyik dengan acara makannya. Jaehyun heran, ke mana perginya semua makanan yang dikonsumsinya. Makannya banyak sekali, tetapi badannya tetap bagus. Astaga, kalau lama-lama begini bisa-bisa Jaehyun berpikir mesum lagi tentang Doyoung.

"Jadi kapan kau mulai masuk kuliah Johnny, pilihanmu masih di Yonsei _University_ bukan?" Tanya Jaehyun berbasa-basi sambil menyesap ocha di cawan keramik cantik yang sangat mungil untuk ukuran tangan Jaehyun.

"Mulai awal Agustus, _hyung_. Iya di Yonsei _University_ , ingin ke mana lagi. _Appa_ kan donator di situ, _appa_ ingin aku tidak ke mana-mana. Doyoung yang lebih keren, _hyung_. Dia akan melanjutkan ke Wellington, mendapat beasiswa di Victoria _University_."

Kalimat terakhir Johnny sukses menghentikan ocha di tenggorokan Jaehyun. Setelah bersusah payah menelan cairan tawar yang kini terasa seperti duri di lehernya, Jaehyun pusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Doyoung yang sedang menelan potongan terakhir sushinya.

"Kau… ke… New Zealand, Doyoung." Suara Jaehyun tidak lebih keras dari bisikan. Yuta langsung menatapnya waspada. Dan Doyoung yang sedari tadi asyik menekuni sushi di depannya mengangkat wajah dan langsung menatap mata Jaehyun.

"Ne, _ahjussi_ , kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

 _Aku harus cepat._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Chap 4 update.. yuhuuuyy

Ada yang nungguin nih ff? sorry ya lama.. maklum aku lagi dilanda malas ..

Chap depan masih flashback lanjutan chap 4. Dah ketahuan bukan si jaehyun mesum bngt di chap ini..

Makasih yang dah review di chap kemarin. Kalian tau gg? Review kalian tuh setiap hari aku baca terus.. gg tau kenapa aku suka senyum2 sendiri baca review kalian.. di chap ini review lagi dong.. jangan Cuma lewat aja.. review pendek gpp, aku hargain kok..

 **QnA:**

 **Hobi hyung** **:** jangan kesel dong, nanti chap selanjutnya ada penjelasannya kok kenapa keluarga doyoung menerima jaehyun. Review lagi yaa…

 **dhantieee** **:** tenang aja doyoung gg benci hyoje kok. Review lagi yaa…

 **tenbreeze** **:** jangan nangis dongg. Sini-sini aku puk puk..hihihi.. review lagi yaa…

 **lutfiah24k** **:** doyoung suka hyoje kok. Review lagi yaa…

 **Min Milly** **:** mereka gg bakalan nyakiti hyoje kok. Review lagi yaa…

 **fad24** **:** bagaimana bisa dy n jh punya anak dah ketebakkan dichap ini. Review lagi yaa…

 **no.006121:** makasih dah ingetin aku usahain, maaf nya kalo feelnya kurang dapet. Review lagi yaa…

 **Guest:** makasih dah penasaran. Review lagi yaa…

 **mimi:** iya jaehyun taeyong mang 11 12, cuma disini taeyong dibesarkan di keluarga yang melimpahkan kasih sayang pada anak-anaknya hingga taeyong lumayan dewasa yaa. Aku juga tg . review lagi yaa…

 **ti. tokk. 7** **:** aduduh jangan nangis dong,, nanti siapa yang nenangin. Ini dah lanjut. Review lagi yaa…

dah itu aja.. bye bye.. sampai jumpa di chap lanjutnya..

Salam Manis,

Cho Minseo

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5 Dan Matahari pun Tenggelam

**5**

 **Dan Matahari pun Tenggelam**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast : Kim Doyoung – Jung Jaehyun**

 **Other cast :**

 **Kim Minseok (Doyoung's eomma)**

 **Kim Jongdae (Doyoung's appa)**

 **Jung Yunho (Jaehyun's appa)**

 **Jung (Kim) Jaejong (Jaehyun's eomma)**

 **Kim (Lee) Taeyong**

 **Kim Gongmyung**

 **Lainnya kalian temukan aja sendiri**

 **Summary :**

 **Bertahun-tahun melupakannya, kenapa dia harus muncul kembali? Membawa sebuah kenangan menyakitkan, mimpi buruknya. Doyoung benci kisah hidupnya. Tetapi siapa tahu kisah hidup yang Doyoung benci akan berubah karena kemunculannya kembali. (susah juga buat summary)**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt, Comfort, Romance, OOC banget (gak yakin ma genrenya)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, M-Preg, GS (Minseok, Jaejong), bahasa aneh, alur membingungkan, judul tidak sesuai dengan isinya. Aku sarankan membacanya perlahan aja, soalnya alurnya campuran. Kalo ada yg gak paham ma alurnya, kalian komen aja di review, kalo aku sempet nanti aku bales di chap berikutnya..**

 **Chap ini aku slempitin adegan naena dikit, jadi yang masih dibawah umur mending diskip aja ya...**

 **Big thanks to :**

 **parapole, dhantieee, fad24, ddoyoung, mimi, Guest1, Guest2, nrlyukkeuri96, kimsx, Do-shi Launiel, exoL dan para sider.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Jaehyun melemparkan kunci Lexusnya pada Yuta, " _Hyung_ saja yang menyetir, aku takut nanti malah tidak konsentrasi."

Jaehyun membuka pintu mobil kasar dan segera menghempaskan tubuh penatnya di kursi penumpang. Kalau tadi ketika Jaehyun datang ke sini dengan rasa gelisah dan murung, sekarang Jaehyun pulang dengan rasa frustasi dan bingung tinggat tertinggi.

Doyoung ke Wellington? Sial! Jaehyun bahkan belum menyiapkan rencana apa pun untuk mendekatinya ketika kabar itu dia terima. Menurut Johnny tadi, Doyoung akan berangkat kira-kira tiga bulan lagi. Kenapa semua serba tidak terduga seperti ini? _Sial! Mau tidak mau, aku harus menempuh jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan Doyoung._

 _Doyoung… bagaimanapun caranya kau harus menjadi milikku._

Dering ponsel Jaehyun membuat dirinya tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ya!" ujar Jaehyun kasar tanpa melihat _ID caller_ di teleponnya.

" _Jaehyun_ oppa _,_ oppa _ke mana saja selama ini? Kenapa tidak pernah menelepon atau menemuiku lagi? Aku merindukanmu, ayo nanti malam kita pergi keluar bersama,_ oppa _?"_ Jaehyun menjauhkan ponselnya melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Aku sibuk, kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri," kata Jaehyun ketus dan sedikit meninggi ketika mengetahui bahwa Kristal yang menghubunginya saat ini.

" _Ahhh,_ oppaaa. Oppa _kenapa sih? Sedang lelah, ya? Ingin aku pijat? Aku ke apartemen_ oppa _sekarang ya.. Aku jamin lelahnya langsung hilang..hihihi._ "

Kalau dulu kikikan suara Kristal membuat Jaehyun gemas, maka kali ini membuat Jaehyun kesal dan naik darah.

"Kristal tolong jangan menghubungiku sekarang, kau tahu? Itu sangat mengganggu."

Saat itu juga Jaehyun menutup panggilan tanpa basa-basi lagi pada Kristal dan mengubah ponselnya dalam mode silent.

Dengan mata tertutup Jaehyun memijat keningnya lelah.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , kau terlihat benar-benar kacau. Ingin ke tempatku, kita minum dulu?" Suara itu membuat Jaehyun berpaling pada makhluk di sampingnya. Jaehyun sampai lupa kalau dia sekarang sedang bersama Yuta dan tersadar bahwa mereka sedang melaju kencang di jalan tol.

"Tidak _hyung_ , tetap ke rencana semula. Aku antar _hyung_ pulang ke rumah lalu aku pulang sendiri. Orang tua _hyung_ pasti marah kalau _hyung_ pulang terlambat, kan?"

"Kau yakin, hyun - _ah_? _Hyung_ takut kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan kalau kau pulang sendiri menglihat kondisimu yang seperti ini. Ada apa? Masih memikirkan Doyoung? Kau tidak seriuskan ingin mengejar dia?" Yuta menatap Jaehyun tajam dari balik kemudi.

"Aku harus mendapatkan dia, _hyung._ Harus!"

Inilah Jaehyun, mungkin karena terbiasa sebagai anak tunggal yang selalu dimanjakan sedari kecil dan selalu mendapat apa pun yang dia inginkan. Sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melepas apa pun yang dia incar. Dan Jaehyun benar-benar menginginkan Doyoung.

"Jung Jaehyun, kau benar-benar sudah gila. Astagaa.. dia bahkan masih anak-anak. Aku sangat yakin dia masih perjaka."

Jaehyun gila? Mungkin. Tetapi Jaehyun tidak peduli.

"Kali ini aku mohon kau tinggakan dia, cari saja yang lain. Aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak mengenakkan tentang ini Jaehyun- _ah_." Yuta menatap Jaehyun marah, tangannya masih di setir kemudi namun setengah badannya menghadap Jaehyun.

"Aku juga yakin _hyung_ kalau ia masih perjaka. Aku ingin mengubah status perjakanya itu sebelum ia berangkat ke Wellington, kebetulan aku belum pernah meniduri pemuda perjaka. Lagian ya _hyung_ , dia itu laki-laki jadi kalau pun aku tiduri dia juga tidak akan hamil," jawab Jaehyun muram.

"Astaga… kau memang sudah gila. Kenapa tidak dengan Kristal saja atau kau cari saja pemuda yang sudah dewasa. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengannya? Selama ini kau selalu bergaul dengan wanita yang matang dan sudah berpengalaman kan, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba nafsu dengan pemuda di bawah umur?"

Yuta masih mencecar Jaehyun dengan pernyataan yang membuatnya bertambah pening. Kenapa jadi Yuta yang merasa kesal? Rasanya Jaehyun bisa melihat kepalanya berasap saat menceramahinya tadi. Pemikiran jahil itu membuat Jaehyun terkekeh geli.

"Tidak tahu, _hyung_. Dia terlihat polos, aku merasa bisa melihat apa yang ia pikirkan hanya dari melihat tatapan matanya, ia merupakan tipe orang yang melihat segala sesuatu hanya hitam dan putihnya saja. Polos, manis, cantik, dan tidak pernah berpura-pura, selalu berkata sesuai dari hatinya. Jika tidak menyukai sesuatu, dia tidak akan pernah mencoba menutupinya. _Hyung_ lihat sendirikan tadi, betapa ia tidak menyukaiku." Pandangan Jaehyun menerawang pada jalanan di depan.

Mengingatnya membuat darah Jaehyun berdesir ringan. _Doyoung-_ ah _... you make me crazy._

"Itu karena dirinya masih remaja, Jaehyun- _ah_. Hah, sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan sepupuku darimu, Hyun- _ah_." Yuta menggerutu kesal pada Jaehyun.

"Tidak separah itu, _hyung_. Memang _hyung_ pikir aku _pedo_ apa? Entahlah _hyung_. Rasanya aku selalu merasa penasaran dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Doyoung. Pernah tidak _hyung_ merasakan terobsesi dengan sesuatu, dan tidak pernah bisa melepas itu sama sekali. Aku merasakan hal itu sekarang. Dan aku yakin beberapa tahun lagi dia akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda cantik dan seksi." Senyum Jaehyun mengembang membayangkan Doyoung polos – dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja beberapa tahun lagi. Kemungkinan nanti kau seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ yang _hobby_ pacaran dengan anak _Junior High School._ "

"Apa perbedaannya? Mungkin beberapa bulan di Wellington nanti ia tidak sepolos waktu akan berangkat dari sini. Seperti tidak tahu pergaulan di sana saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat karena tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini, _hyung_. Kalau memang ia sebentar lagi tidak perjaka lagi, sebaiknya aku perjakain(?) dahulu di sini," ujar Jaehyun enteng.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan ikut-ikut, resikonya kau tanggung sendiri." Wajah Yuta berkerut masam padanya.

"Tentu saja, aku memang tidak pernah berniat mengundang _hyung_ ke ranjang bersamaku dan _Doyoungie_. Nanti malah _hyung_ yang berbuat tidak-tidak terhadapku."

"Sialan." Yuta memukul lengan Jaehyun pelan sambil tersenyum lebar, "Oh iya, nanti malam kau datang kan ke _bachelor party_ nya Yama?" Sambung Yuta ketika kami berbelok keluar jalan tol.

"Aku malas sebenarnya, kemungkinan acaranya hanya begitu-begitu saja, tidak berminat. _By the way_ , kenapa adikmu itu tiba-tiba saja ingin menikah?" Fokus Jaehyun berpindah pada Yuta yang mendadak terkekeh geli.

"Pacarnya hamil, dia menuntut Yama untuk segera menikahinya sebelum perutnya membesar." Yuta menjelaskan ringan.

" _What?!_ Hahahaha... bodoh sekali adikmu _hyung_ , kenapa tidak digugurkan saja? Jaman sekarang sudah sangat wajar _hyung_. Hamil, digugurkan. Atau mungkin perempuan itu sengaja menjebak adikmu _hyung_?" Jaehyun masih saja terkekeh geli. Yama adalah adik bungsu Yuta, umurnya mungkin masih 24 tahun. Dan sekarang, ia akan menikah? Ya ampun, hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan.

"Sepertinya mereka saling mencintai." Yuta tersenyum tipis.

"Cinta, makan cinta tidak mungkin kenyang _hyung_. Masih muda ingin menikah." Jaehyun mencibir.

"Kau tahukan, adikku yang satu ini paling lurus diantara saudaraku yang lain, dia benar-benar berniat bertanggung jawab dengan perempuan itu."

"Lurus? Kalau dia benar-benar lurus, tidak mungkin dia menghamili anak orang. Tetapi jujur ya _hyung_ , aku tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menghabiskan umurku hanya untuk hidup dengan orang yang kita nikahi lalu mempunyai anak, heh, rasanya terlalu _wasting time_ kalau direalisasikan." Jaehyun bergidik memikirkan makhluk-makhluk mungil yang menyebalkan sedang berlarian dan melempar apa saja yang dilaluinya. Belum lagi perempuan dengan perut buncit yang suka marah-marah, euhh... betapa hidup penuh dengan penderitaan.

"Perempuan itu hidup untuk dinikmati, bukan untuk ditemani seumur hidup."

"Jadi kau tidak ada niatan untuk menikah?" Yuta menyengir lebar ke arah Jaehyun.

"Mungkin nanti, kalau aku sudah puas menikmati hidup. Atau nanti kalau umurku sudah 50 tahunan. Kalau sekarang, menjauh dengan yang namanya menikah."

Obrolan itu pun menutup perjumpaan mereka siang ini, karena mobil Jaehyun sudah memasuki wilayah tempat orang tua Yuta tinggal.

* * *

 **© New Story**

* * *

Jaehyun melirik _Rolex_ yang dengan angkuhnya melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Hampir jam tujuh pagi, masih terlalu yang harus dia lakukan sepagi ini di apartemennya? Jaehyun sedang tidak ingin tidur lagi. Bekerja di kantor? Malas, Jaehyun tidak ingin jika hidupnya hanya diperbudak oleh pekerjaannya.

Semalam akhirnya Jaehyun putuskan untuk datang ke pesta bujangan yang diselenggarakan Yama di _bar_ Yuta. Namun bahkan para penari striptis itu tidak mampu menawarkan suasana hati Jaehyun yang kacau. Liukan tubuh-tubuh nyaris telanjang – yang akhirnya telanjang juga – dan tawa penonton malah semakin membuat kepala Jaehyun terasa ingin pecah. Jaehyun akhirnya bersembunyi di kantor Yuta dan mengalihkan rasa frustasinya pada cairan nikmat yang Jaehyun sebut alkohol. Sendirian, tanpa perempuan kali ini.

Dan pagi ini, setelah pulih dari _hangover_ , Jaehyun larikan _Lexus_ nya menyusuri jalanan kota kelahirannya yang masih tampak lengang. Entah angin apa yang menuntun Jaehyun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah taman kota yang bisa ia pastikan selalu ramai di minggu pagi. Jaehyun rasa dia membutuhkan pengalih perhatian sejenak. Ia masih ingat dulu ayah dan ibunya sering mengajaknya ke taman ini di hari minggu. Bahkan Jaehyun masih ingat ada kedai ramyun di dekat pohon besar di sisi barat taman, semua kursi dan meja yang diletakan di bawah ranting-ranting kokoh penuh dedaunan hijau membuat pelanggan betah karena keteduhannya. Dan karena itulah ayah dan ibu Jaehyun dulu sering mengajaknya memakan ramyun di kedai itu.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejong memang sangat terkenal _down to earth_ untuk ukuran pencetak uang di negara ini. Tidak jarang mereka bergaul bahkan makan di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan tanpa merasa takut dilihat oleh rekan-rekan bisnisnya dari kalangan atas. Lingkup pergaulan kedua orangtua Jaehyun memang beragam, ada yang dari kalangan _high class_ , sampai pegawai biasa dekat dengan mereka. Itulah yang membuat Jaehyun heran. Bagaimana bisa orang sebaik mereka menjadi orangtuanya?

Kedai itulah yang menjadi tujuan utama Jaehyun pagi ini, bukannya Jaehyun lelaki sentimentil yang suka mengenang masa lalu. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya menikmati semangkuk ramyun panas merupakan hal sempurna untuk mengawali hari ini.

Dengan tergesa Jaehyun langkahkan kaki panjangnya ke sisi barat taman ini. Sambil mengecek notifikasi di ponselnya. Astaga, 26 misscall dan 17 pesan, semua dari Kristal. Segera Jaehyun hapus semua tanpa melihat isinya. Perempuan satu ini benar-benar bebal dan menjengkelkan. Jaehyun rasa sudah saatnya ia mendepaknya daripada Jaehyun harus menghadapi rengekannya setiap hari.

BRUKKK

Saat akan menuju kedai, karena fokus Jaehyun masih pada ponselnya membuatnya menabrak seseorang. Sialnya, bubble tea yang sepertinya rasa cokelat menumpahi kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pandangan Jaehyun beralih pada sosok mungil yang terjatuh di depannya. Bisa Jaehyun lihat wadah bubble tea yang dibawanya tergeletak di tanah dan isinya tumpah semua. Dia – sosok mungil itu – tampak mengaduh, bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan di celana pendeknya, berusaha menghilangkan kotoran yang melekat di sana. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya keras.

Ini namanya kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan. Tuhan pasti sedang berbaik hati padanya.

 _DOYOUNG_

"Yak, kalau sedang berjalan, dilihat dong jalannya. Bukan ponsel saja yang dilihat!" sembur Doyoung ke arah Jaehyun.

Bisa Jaehyun lihat ekspresi terkejutnya saat menyadari Jaehyunlah yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Bibirnya mengerut marah dan menatap Jaehyun tajam. Bukannya marah atau apa, Jaehyun malah merasa gemas terhadap kelinci manisnya. Rupanya kelinci manisnya ini telah selesai lari pagi, terlihat dari keringatnya yang mengalir menuruni leher putihnya dan menghilang di balik T-shirt _V neck_ nya. _Astaga, aku nyaris mengerang_. Jaehyun merasa ia bisa mendengar suara iblis yang tertawa amat dekat di daun telinganya.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menabrakku, bocah. Dan kau harus mengganti kerugian atas kejadian ini," kata Jaehyun sambil menunjuk kemeja birunya yang terkena minumannya dan membekas kecokelatan di kemejanya.

"Jangan memanggilku bocah, aku sudah besar. Tidakkah kau lihat tinggiku hampir setara denganmu _ahjussi._ "

 _Oh, iya? Aku ingin membuktikannya di ranjang._

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk men _laundry_ kannya?" Doyoung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan hendak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari sana. _Oh, tidak semudah itu kelinci manis dan bukan itu rencananya._

"Kau pikir kemeja ini cukup hanya di _laundry_ saja, keme–,"

"Berapa harganya?!" Doyoung melotot pada Jaehyun dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. _O. O. Hati-hati mepermainkan bibirmu, manis. Kau bisa membangunkan singa yang lapar._

"Kau harus ikut aku ke apartemenku dan mencucinya dengan tangan. Kemeja ini sangat tak ternilai harganya."

"Apa? Kemeja seperti apa memangnya, sampai segitunya kau memperlakukannya. Lebih baik aku _laundry_ saja. Cepat lepaskan kemejamu, _ahjussi_!" tampak kesal Doyoung merengut semakin dalam.

"Hei, kau pikir aku percaya pada jasa _laundry_? Kemeja ini diberikan oleh _halmeoni_ ku sewaktu beliau belum meninggal. Apa kau pikir bisa memanggil _halmeoni_ ku kemari kalau kemeja ini rusak?"

 _Okay_ , Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya jujur, kemeja ini Jaehyun membelinya sendiri. Tetapi untuk bagian neneknya meninggal itu memang kenyataannya. Nenek Jaehyun meninggal ketika Jaehyun masih berumur empat bulan di perut ibunya. Jangan kalian bilang Jaehyun curang, ya, bukankah semuanya dihalalkan dalam perang? Dan ini adalah perang antara ego Jaehyun melawan ego kelinci manis ini.

Jaehyun melihat Doyoung terdiam dan tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "Sebaiknya aku cuci dirumahku saja, bagaimana?" Doyoung mengerutkan dahinya dan menggigit bibirnya.

 _Oh, demi pencipta ketampanan dan segala pesonaku. Bocah ini sungguh menggemaskan._

"Tidak bisa, kau ikut denganku sekarang. Kau pikir semua perempuan yang berada di sini tidak akan pingsan apa kalau melihatku bertelanjang dada seandainya kemeja ini kulepaskan sekarang!" Segera Jaehyun tarik lengan Doyoung ke arah mobilnya terparkir dan memaksanya masuk ke kursi penumpang. Tidak memberi sedikitpun ruang untuk Doyoung membantahnya.

Jaehyun ingin tertawa keras melihat Doyoung yang tampak kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya sekarang sudah 'diculik' Jaehyun. Sepanjang perjalanan Doyoung tampak sedang berpikir keras.

Perjalanan mereka ke apartemen Jaehyun cukup singkat mengingat ini adalah minggu pagi, sehingga jalan tidak terlalu macet. Doyoung tampak gugup dan sedikit merasa takut saat Jaehyun menyeretnya ke gedung apartemen mewahnya di lantai lima sebuah komplek perkantoran _elite_ di Seoul.

* * *

 **New Story**

* * *

 _Dasar sombong_ , bisa-bisanya Doyong berurusan lagi dengan Jaehyun. Sial sekali Doyoung hari ini, mimpi apa semalam sehingga dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang sok tampan tidak tahu diri ini. Demi apapun, Doyoung tidak pernah menyukai paman sombong ini. Dari pertama Jaehyun dibawa Kristal ke rumahnya, Doyoung sudah tidak menganggapnya orang sama sekali. Dari tatapannya saja terlihat melecehkan. Sering terlihat mulutnya mencibir, sepertinya Jaehyun tipe orang yang selalu memandang rendah orang lain. _Dasar orang kaya sombong_.

Seharusnya Doyoung sekarang sedang bersama Johnny, menemaninya lari pagi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya. Oh, sepertinya Doyoung lupa mengirimnya pesan untuk menunggunya di tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Tetapi Doyoung hanya sebentar di sini, tidak mungkin kan mencuci baju sampai siang, apalagi hanya sebuah kemeja, 15 menitan juga sudah selesai. _Atau sebaiknya aku telpon saja untuk menjemputku di sini?_

"Yak, jangan melamun. Ini kemejanya, tetapi tunggu dulu, aku ingin memakai kamar mandinya dulu." Jaehyun menyerahkan kemejanya yang kotor pada Doyoung.

" _Ne, ne,_ aku pasti mencucinya, tidak usah kasar begitu, dan jangan lama di kamar mandinya."

"Ini, sementara kau menungguku, minum ini dulu." Jaehyun menyodorkan segelas yang diduga Doyoung jus jeruk padanya.

Sebenarnya Doyoung merasa haus sekali apalagi minuman yang ingin diminumnya untuk menghilangkan hausnya setelah lelah berlari harus ia relakan tumpah begitu saja di tanah karena insiden tabrakkan tadi. Tetapi dirinya merasa gengsi jika harus meminta minuman pada orang sombong di hadapannya ini.

"Apa ini, _ahjussi_?"

"Jus jeruk." _Benarkan dugaanku._ Singkat, Jaehyun langsung meninggalkan Doyoung sendiri memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mungkin kamar atau kamar mandinya. Entahlah, Doyoung tidak tahu.

 _Benar-benar sombong. Tetapi ada baik hatinya sih, memberiku minuman selagi menunggunya selesai menggunakan kamar mandi._ Doyoung mendudukan dirinya pada sofa putih yang menghadap ke arah televisi _flat_ yang menempel di dinding. Kerena memang merasa sangat haus, segera saja Doyoung menegak isi gelas yang Jaehyun berikan padanya. Rasanya menyegarkan, memang enak kalau lelah meminum minuman dingin, huh, sayang sekali _bubble tea_ nya tadi tumpah. _Setelah ini, aku juga akan minta ganti rugi. Enak saja dia menyuruh mencuci kemejanya, sementara aku juga dirugikan, minumanku tumpah sebelum aku meminumnya setetespun._

Doyoung meraih _remote_ televisi dan mencari _channel_ yang menarik sambil kembali meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kyaaa, ada EXO. Euh, Sehun _hyung_ ganteng banget sih. Kapan aku punya pacar seperti Sehun _hyung_ ya?" Doyoung teriak tidak jelas melihat acara musik yang menampilkan boyband _favorite_ nya.

Eh, kenapa wajah dan badannya berasa hangat ya, apa dirinya terserang demam sekarang? Bukankah tadi dirinya baik-baik saja?

"Bocah, kalau ingin menggunakan kamar mandinya sekarang, silahkan. Aku sudah selesai memakainya." Jaehyun keluar dari kamar hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya, dan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

 _Dasar tidak punya sopan santun, apa-apaan itu. Sudah tahu ada tamu yang seruangan dengannya, malah dengan santainya bertelanjang dada di hadapanku, ckck, kelakuannya itu sangat memalukan._

Segera Doyoung bangkit dari sofa, dirinya ingin secepatnya pergi dari apartemen ini. Tetapi, tubuhnya kenapa? Kenapa dirinya merasa panas? Kenapa bagian bawah tubuhnya mengeras dan terasa menyakitkan? Kenapa kakinya terasa sangat lemas, bahkan untuk berjalan saja terasa sangat berat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Doyoung rasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan terjatuh, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tangan memegangnya erat. Doyoung tahu tangan siapa yang dengan lancangnya memegang pinggangnya, saat mendongak, Doyoung melihat senyum Jaehyun mengembang di bibir sempurnanya. Jaehyun yang sedang bertelanjang dada kenapa bisa tampak seksi, _Astaga apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Jangan gila, Doyoung, jangan gila._ Doyoung geleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir apa pun yang barusan melintas di otaknya.

 _Tetapi, sungguh perutnya rata seperti Kai_ hyung _. Dadanya lebar dan kekar seperti Sehun_ hyung _, otot lengannya keras seperti Chanyeol_ hyung. _Kenapa dirinya bisa terlihat sangat seksi? Senyumnya kenapa manis sekali?_

"Doyoung, kau cantik sekali."

* * *

 **New Story**

* * *

Jaehyun seret tangan Doyoung ke ruang tengah apartemennya. Ia hanya menurut saja dengan wajah ditekuk. Ya ampun, membaca raut Doyoung semudah melihat bra yang dikenakan sekretarisnya dari baju transparan yang dikenakan sekretarisnya. Ia tampak bingung, bimbang dan kesal tentu saja.

Sebenar Jaehyun ingin membawanya ke kamar dan langsung menelanjanginya di sana. Tetapi Jaehyun sedang tidak ingin adanya perlawanan hari ini. Jaehyun ingin menikmati permainan dan tubuhnya semaksimal mungkin. Lagi pula badan Jaehyun terasa gerah dan lengket sekali. Tidak akan terasa nikmat rasanya bercinta dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Okay, _pertama mandi dulu._

Tetapi sebelumnya Jaehyun harus membuat bocah ini terangsang dulu. Maaf, Doyoungie, Jaehyun memang jahat. Apa boleh buat, Jaehyun sudah tidak sabar lagi, kalian catat itu, TIDAK SABAR LAGI. Gairah Jaehyun benar-benar memuncak hari ini.

Doyoung pun menerima segelas jus jeruk yang ia sodorkan dengan wajah curiga.

"Apa ini, _ahjussi_?"

"Jus jeruk." Singkat. Segara Jaehyun meninggalkan Doyoung ke kamar mandi. Membiarkan obat perangsang yang ia campur dalam minuman itu bekerja pada tubuh Doyoung.

Kali ini Jaehyun sengaja mandi berlama-lama. Membersihkan tubuhnya secermat mungkin, Jaehyun ingin memberikan yang terbaik pada kelinci manis itu. Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, Jaehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melilit pinggangnya, menutupi sesuatu yang menggembung di selangkangannya, melirik ranjang ukuran king di kamarnya. Rapi karena semalam memang tidak Jaehyun tiduri dan – ironisnya – bersprei putih bersih.

Keluar dari kamarnya, Jaehyun bersedekap di dinding dekat pintu, melihat Doyoung duduk sambil menonton televisi, tangannya memegang _remote_ , dan tampak gelisah. Jaehyun lirik gelasnya tinggal setengah. Ah, setanpun rasanya ikut berpesta dengannya.

"Bocah, kalau ingin menggunakan kamar mandinya sekarang, silahkan. Aku sudah selesai memakainya." Jaehyun mencoba menarik perhatiannya, dan benar saja Doyoung langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata Doyoung terlihat tidak fokus dan kedua pipinya memerah. Cantik sekali. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Jaehyun, namun langkahnya goyah dan terjatuh tepat pada saat Jaehyun tangkap tubuh rampingnya.

Jaehyun menatap langsung manik matanya, "Doyoung, kau cantik sekali." Lalu Jaehyun kecup lembut bibirnya, Doyoung membulatkan matanya kaget. Tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Jaehyun menjauh. Namun sia-sia, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah menginginkan kembali ciuman itu setelah tubuh Jaehyun terdorong dan menyebabkan ciuman itu terlepas. Tetapi belum lama dia menginginkannya, Jaehyun mencium bibirnya dalam dan basah. _Manis sekali, aku sangat yakin ini ciuman pertamanya._ Doyoung meronta kehabisan nafas, segera saja ciuman Jaehyun berpindah ke pipinya, lehernya, dan telinganya. Dapat Jaehyun dengar desahan lembut keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jae _ahjussi_... ahh.."

Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Doyoung secara _bridal style_ , Doyoung mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jaehyun dan terengah-engah. _Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa menolak sentuhannya? Eomma apa yang terjadi padaku? Ini salah, ini salah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, eomma?_

Dengan lembut Jaehyun merebahkan Doyoung di ranjangnya. Kembali membawa Doyoung dengan ciuman menuntut dan basahnya. Saat akan melepaskan kaos yang Doyoung pakai, Doyoung memberontak membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, "Jangan _ahjussi._ " Doyoung mencengkeram tangan Jaehyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya, mencoba melawan nafsunya.

Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Doyoung, "Percayalah padaku, Youngie. Akan aku buat kau merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya."

Jaehyun mengulum daun telinga Doyoung, yang membuatnya mendesah keras. Saat itu juga Jaehyun merobek kaos Doyoung, dan nampaklah tubuh atas Doyoung yang menggoda dengan kulit putih dan dada yang terasa pas saat digenggamnya. Ciuman Jaehyun turun dari leher berlanjut menuju jakun Doyoung yang bergetar karena desahan yang dikeluarkannya. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan saat merasakan getaran itu. Masih di leher Doyoung, Jaehyun menciumnya basah tanpa meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Tangan Jaehyun meremas dada Doyoung lembut, _Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki dada yang cukup montok, seperti payudara perempuan yang ukurannya kecil saja._ Jaehyun sepertinya menemukan mainan barunya.

Tanpa Doyoung sadari tubuhnya sudah tidak terbalut kain apapun, saat dirinya sibuk mendesah karena Jaehyun mengulum putingnya, pada saat itulah Jaehyun melepaskan kain yang tersisa yang melekat padanya.

Doyoung membelakkan matanya, sesuatu telah memasuki tubuh bawahnya. Dan Doyoung tidaklah bodoh, dirinya mengetahui bahwa milik lelaki yang menindihnyalah yang memasuki tubuhnya – memaksakannya masuk. Sepertinya dirinya sudah tersadar penuh dari ketidakwarasannya saat milik lelaki itu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan miliknya yang keras menumbuk tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Doyoung bingung, dirinya tidak mengerti dengan kenikmatan yang maksud Jaehyun, ia masih sangat baru dalam hal ini. Karena yang dirasakannya sekarang hanya rasa sakit, panas, dan perih.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk, nafasnya tersengal menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yang dengan perlahan rasa sakit itu menyebar, kakinya terasa kebas, dan lubangnya terasa perih, berdenyut-denyut sakit. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa dia mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga miliknya, yang dijaganya selama ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya menahan jeritan kesakitannya. Dirinya menangis dalam diam, sementara Jaehyun terus menghujam miliknya, mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri, sekaligus menikmati lekuk tubuh lembut Doyoung. Matanya terpejam rapat saat berhasil mencapai puncaknya. Jaehyun ambruk menindih tubuh Doyoung.

Jaehyun menstabilkan nafasnya seraya menghirup aroma tubuh di bawahnya. Membuatnya rileks. Perlahan Jaehyun membuka matanya, dirinya terkejut melihat Doyoung menggigit bibirnya hingga terluka hanya untuk meredam tangisnya. Jaehyun menarik dirinya menjauh, melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Doyoung, membaringkan dirinya di samping Doyoung dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Sayang, jangan menggigit bibirmu. Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Maaf, telah berbuat seperti ini padamu, tenang saja aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab."

Jaehyun mengelus rambut halus Doyoung menenangkannya, "Sttss, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Dirasa tidak ada pergerakkan dan tangisan, hanya ada nafas hangat yang menerpa dadanya, membuat Jaehyun yakin kekasih hatinya sudah jatuh tertidur. Jaehyun mengambil selimut yang terjatuh dan menyelimuti dirinya dan kekasih hatinya, mengecup dahinya pelan dan menyusulnya tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Doyoung." Ucap Jaehyun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, aku datang bawa chapter 5 New Story...

Ada yang kangen?

Uh, pasti kalian nunggunya kelamaan? Aduh, kalo beneran kelamaan, aku minta maaf yaa...

Dan karena bahasa yg sedikit kasar, dan aslinya crita ini sedikit nyrempet rate M jadi aku ganti rate M aja. Mangkanya sekalian aku tambahin adegan diatas, entahlah aku rasa naena nya ancur banget.. soalnya ini juga baru pertama aku buat begituan, soalnya aku beraninya cuma baca, sekarang aku nekatin deh buat yg kayak gituan. Kalo ada yang kurang, beritau aku yaa...

Balesan Review:

 **parapole:** iya, udah aku kasih warning di atas. Kamu skip aja, kalo takut bacanya.. hehe

 **dhantieee:** belum sih, cuma ada niatan buat mutusin Kristal

 **fad24:** ini udah di next, nih Jaehyunnya udah ambil tindakan

 **tenbreeze:** iya, bakalan berubah kok, kalo gg berubah nanti aku tempeleng kepalanya wkwkwkk

 **ddoyoung:** aduh, mian, kelamaan hehehe

 **mimi:** makasih, udah nungguin ff gaje ini...

 **Guest1:** udah tau kn jawabannya..

 **Guest2:** sama-sama sayang.. kamu tenangin Doyoung yaa... udah, aku bujuk masih nangis aja..

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** lumayan panjang lah, meski kurang panjang.. bahkan rambutku lebih panjang, hehehe.. review lagi lo kak Yukkei

 **kimsx:** inginnya cewek sayang, mangkanya aku milih Hyoje. Kan kalo cewek lebih mudah kasihannya..

 **Do-shi Launiel:** apa ya? Menurutmu apa yang membuat Doyoung benci Jaehyun?

 **exoL:** ini udah next..

aku mau curhat nih, inikan mpreg, kalian taukan... lha aku kok tiba-tiba kepikiran nih, di ff yang pernah aku baca tuh, ada yang dapat menyusui dan ada yang tk menyusui anaknya. Trus aku mikir kalo biasanya ya, saat sang ibu hamil otomatis tuh memproduksi kelenjar susu, jadi kn ibunya bisa menyusui anaknya. Trus (lagi) kalo aku buat seperti itu, kok aku kepikiran lagi biasanya kalo sel telur tidak dibuahi kn akan meluruh trus menstrusi, aku mikir lagi mang kalo laki-laki menstruasi darahnya keluar dari mana? Tiba-tiba ingat deh kucing peliharaanku, selama aku bertahun-tahun pelihara kucing, selama itu juga aku gg pernah liat kucingku mentruasi, jadi aku anggep aja dy di ffku seperti itu.. yaa, maklumlah di sma aku jurusan ipa, jadi pikiranku kadang masih suka realistis gituhh hehehe..

jadi, kalo nanti dy menyusui anaknya, kalian mikirnya begitu aja yaa..

btw, aku pamit yaa... mau fokus uas dulu...

Salam Hangat,

Cho Minseo

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
